


War Games

by ximeria



Series: War Games [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG1 and 2 take a new team off-world for a war game. Considering SG 1's track record, how can that NOT go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the guys on Livejournal -- they've kept me going while writing this piece...

War games... what the hell did they need those for anyway? Jack crossed the commissary when he spotted his kids, setting a course straight for their table. All the while he kept tapping the folded up memo against his hand. Well, duh, some of the other teams, maybe, but SG units 1 and 2? Jack sighed as he sat down at the table. They'd just gotten back from PX3-747 and the General had ordered them to shower and get a bit to eat before de-briefing, it was Friday, they had three days of downtime coming up -- oh, and Daniel was coming over later...

Jack should be happy. Only, well, a few things combined were darkening the joy. First of all, he knew it wouldn't just be another social call from Daniel tonight. The younger man had seen right through him a little while back and had finally called Jack's bluff. A fact that had both spooked and delighted Jack. It wasn't that he'd been obvious or anything, just... well, Daniel really wasn't as damned oblivious as most might think.

"O'Neill," Teal'c greeted him, nodding his head. Sam gave him a tired smile and Daniel... Daniel pursed his lips, then smiled as well, eyes twinkling.

Jack returned their greetings, trying hard to ignore the feeling of light-headedness hitting him as Daniel's smile grew wider. 'Daniel is coming over to talk tonight,' a small voice sing-songed in the back of his mind. Jack felt as nervous as a school kid on his first date and to tell the truth, he wasn't even sure where they were supposed to take all this.

It wasn't as if the AF left much room for relationships -- much less of the same sex kind. Still, he was sure both he and Daniel could work with it on a level suitable and private enough to keep it out of the line of sight. Then again, maybe the best place to hide it *was* out in the open. They'd been arguing like hell lately, and as it was, half the base thought they'd 'broken up'.

Before that, and through the last week or so, Jack had forced himself to face up to a couple of truths and stop blaming and taking it out on Daniel. It had come as a surprise to Daniel, yet as always he'd more or less just shrugged and taken what had been offered. Oh, and raised the stakes by letting Jack know he knew what was going on. The looks, the smiles, the way he allowed Jack to touch him...

Anyway, they were back to their old ways, bickering like and old married couple, bantering like they always did -- only now without the edge of hurt that had sneaked into it for a while. It had quickly improved the air on the team; there was no unexplained tension, no tip-toeing around each other. Hell, they'd even gotten back to him and Daniel sharing a tent again. Jack had shared with Teal'c for quite a while, not sure he could handle being around Daniel without losing his temper. Actually, Teal'c had been glad to once again change tent-mates, claiming that Jack was a noisy sleeper.

Now, if only he could get through the evening with Daniel. They'd decided, or rather, Daniel had, that they had to revive an old ritual. Friday night, pizza, hockey on the TV and just having fun. Only... Jack was fairly sure Daniel would be calling him on all his little manoeuvres lately. Because Jack was back to his old habits as well, which meant lots and lots of touching. Especially Daniel, who normally guarded his personal space with a vengeance.

To tell the truth, Jack was both nervous and thrilled about it. He dreaded the conversation, knew they had to have it, but he'd take it whichever way he could get it. If Daniel wanted to talk, he'd talk, if Daniel wanted to take it a little further? Well, Jack sure as hell wasn't gonna stop him.

"Got somethin' for ya'," Jack put the memo down on the table, letting the rest of the team have a look at it while he went to get his own lunch. In the lunch line he kept turning it over and over in his head, trying to push the possibilities of the night into the back of his head. He was still on duty and if the memo was anything to go by, the coming Monday wouldn't be that much fun. So Lou's and his teams were to train with a third party. Well, from what he could tell, the new team would be taking it as training for possible work with the SGC off-world and Jack didn't mind; only... he knew the others wouldn't exactly be thrilled. Specifically Daniel, who had a hell of a workload on base as well, doing several translations for the other teams. Sure, he had people to help him, but he seemed to think it would be faster to do the stuff himself. Probably wasn't entirely wrong either.

At least he and Daniel could solve whatever was between them before Monday... Jack grinned to himself as he put his lunch on the tray and made his way back. Right, admit it you old fox, you know *exactly* what's between us, it's just a matter of dragging it out into the open, putting words to it.

As he put his tray down, the others showed exactly what they thought about the coming exercise. And he couldn't blame them, he had to talk to the General about some serious downtime for them, and soon.

"Jack..." Daniel began, but stopped with a sigh as his eyes met Jack's. Sorry, kid, Jack thought to himself.

"Sir..." Sam's voice rose in exasperation. "I was kinda hoping to finish the naquada tests the coming week."

Jack held up a hand to stop her. "It's not just for us, Major, besides, it's just two days."

Sam shrugged, still looking slightly annoyed. No, Jack really couldn't blame her.

Jack exchanged an amused look with Teal'c, as their two team members turned back to their joking around, understanding that no level of bickering would change anything. Jack was glad that Sam had taken to Daniel since day one and the other way around. Although, as a pair, they could be pretty scary at times. Oh, and devious as hell. Jack made sure to never cross them.

"So," Sam said, as she finished off her bread. "Got plans for the weekend, Daniel?"

"Oh, well, I don't know yet," he answered with a grin, a flicker of eye contact with Jack before returning his attention to Sam. "I do, however, have plans for tonight."

"Oh?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Jack and I are watching the game tonight... and he's cooking."

Sam laughed out loud. "Oh, you've bullied the Colonel into cooking, have you?"

"No," Daniel grinned back, "he volunteered."

Sam gave Jack a wide smile. "Did he now?"

"Well," Jack decided to defend himself a little. "I'm not *that* bad a cook." So Daniel wanted to raise the stakes... wanted him to cook? He could do that...

"No, sir, you're not," Sam said with a fake serious expression. "It's just so damned hard to get you to prove it."

Jack couldn't help the laugh escaping him. "Hey, it's in my job description, I'm *supposed* to delegate..."

"You're just lazy," Daniel shot back with a smile.

"That too," Jack admitted. He finished his own lunch, and then looked at Carter's jell-o. "Damned, I forgot dessert." He stood, nodded at the soldiers sitting down behind them. New recruits? Nah, they seemed a bit too old for that.

"Getting old and forgetful, Jack?" Daniel teased.

"Yeah, yeah, pick on the old man," Jack grinned.

"Think you can remember to bring me a cup of coffee?" Daniel threw after him as he made his way back to the counter. Sure, he could bring Daniel the coffee; he was getting some himself, what was the harm? Oh, unless of course you counted the dangers of getting the linguist high on caffeine before a de-briefing. Well, Daniel seemed very motivated for tonight, there was no way he'd drag the de-briefing into an achingly long affair. Jack was pretty sure of that.

Still lost in thought, Jack got himself a piece of pie, then added another to the tray with an afterthought. Hey, Daniel liked sugar too. He added two cups of coffee and headed back to his team. Frowning, Jack picked his way back to their table, wondering what the hell was going on. Ferretti had joined them and was standing between them and one of the soldiers from the neighboring table, obviously engaged in some sort of debate. Jack moved to stand behind the soldier he hadn't noticed before. No one seemed inclined to reveal his presence behind the man, though the other airmen who were under this guy's command clearly wanted to. Jack bit his lower lip thoughtfully. There was something familiar about the man...

"There is *nothing* justifying badmouthing a senior officer." The man took a deep breath as he waited for the response.

Jack quirked a smile as he knew Ferretti had seen him, but hadn't given it away. "Who's badmouthing what senior officer?" Jack finally asked, making the man jump and turn.

Oh shit, Jack thought to himself. Thompson. That's why the man had seemed familiar. Jack recalled having been on a Spec Ops mission a few years earlier with him. Hmm, seemed he'd made it to the rank of Major in the meantime. Still, Jack didn't exactly have fond memories of the man.

Obviously Thompson had recognized him as well. "Colonel O'Neill, *sir*," he almost yelled, giving Jack a crisp salute. Taking a deep breath, he continued at a more controlled volume. "These... people, were making jokes on your expense."

"I see," Jack replied. With a sigh, he took a step around Thompson, bringing him up next to Ferretti. "Okay, kids, fess up. What'cha do this time?"

Sam gave him a tight, but relieved smile. "It seemed Daniel's and my... jokes, hit a sore spot, sir."

Jack gave Thompson a sideways glance. "And the jokes were?" Jack finally put down his tray, setting about his business by putting both a cup of coffee in front of Daniel and a piece of pie, rewarding him a sly smile from the man.

"Oh, you know the usual, Jack," Daniel answered for Sam, "how you're getting old and forgetful since you forgot to bring dessert in the first place." Raising and eyebrow, Daniel's eyes glittered with mischief. "I mean, look at it Jack, *dessert* -- how could you forget?" He looked at the plate in front of him. "Jack, speaking of forgetting, I only remember asking for a cup of coffee..."

The mock horror in Daniel's voice made Jack grin in reply. "Ah well, not much respect from you kids nowadays," he answered with a deep theatrical sigh. "And the pie? You're getting too thin, Dannyboy."

"Drama queen," Daniel accused good-naturedly, but let him get away with the nickname, at least for now.

Jack smirked at him before returning his attention to Ferretti. "Lou?"

"The Major here was reprimanding your team, sir, Colonel, sir." Ferretti stood at attention. Text-book style, much to Jack's amusement. God, he loved the man... well, not the way he did Daniel, but still... watching Lou in a pissing contest was always fun.

"At ease, Major Ferretti," Jack said, motioning for the man to take the seat at the end of the table, putting the Major between Daniel and himself.

"It seems," Teal'c deep voice broke the silence, "that Major Thompson found our usual..." he raised an eyebrow, "banter, disturbing, O'Neill."

Jack grinned at him. "I see." Nodding dismissal at Thompson and sitting down with his team and Ferretti, Jack's eyes lingered on each of them in turn. "He'll get used to it."

Finally, it seemed, Thompson got the idea and with a sour expression he sat down with his own band of, well, not-so-merry men.

Keeping an ear out for the soft conversation behind him, Jack caught enough to verify what he already suspected. Thompson and the others were there for the upcoming war game, and somehow Jack just knew the week couldn't start off worse. Then, of course if they..., with an evil grin he turned his attention fully to the others, though he couldn't ignore the questioning look on Daniel's face. His grin grew wider and he raised his eyebrows in a promise to elaborate later.

Daniel took it for what it was and Jack was sure Daniel's twisted way of thinking would give them one hell of a head start. And Sam was way smarter than most -- oh, and Teal'c? With his experience and tactical abilities, Jack was *sure* they'd come up with something. Especially backed by Lou and SG-2.

Jack ignored the rest of the conversation behind him, finding it far more amusing as Lou nagged Daniel into teaching him to swear in Goa'uld.

  


* * *

"Hi..."

"Hi yourself." Jack stepped aside to let Daniel in.

Daniel grinned and handed over a strange looking six pack. "With greetings from a European friend of mine," he said as if it explained everything.

Jack held it up. The actual brand he recognized, but the individual bottles... "Daniel?"

"Mmm?" Daniel turned back to him after having put away his coat.

"I can't read or understand anything of what the bottles say," Jack complained, trying to hide that he was quite pleased that Daniel had brought beer for him, even though the younger man didn't very much like the taste himself. At least not the beer Jack had.

Daniel snorted; laughter in his voice as he answered. "That's okay, Jack. You don't have to have a conversation with them, just drink them." He chuckled at the look Jack gave him, but continued. "Trust me, Jack. You'll like them."

Jack gave in and made his way back to the kitchen, and Daniel went to the living room, as always acting as if he was at home. Something that suited Jack just fine. A moment later, however, he joined Jack in the kitchen, a strange look on his face.

"Jack?"

"Ye-eah?" All of the sudden, Jack was quite glad he'd skipped the candles on the table, but still, he knew perfectly well what Daniel was going to comment on.

"Isn't this..." Daniel gestured over his shoulder in the general direction of the living room, "a bit much for pizza?"

"I eh... sorta cooked," Jack admitted, feeling a little hot. Well, the oven was on... could be the oven... or the hot linguist, deliciously wrapped in jeans and...

"Oh?" Daniel's face was unreadable.

"Well, yeah, I know we'd agreed to pizza, but when you told Carter I'd be cooking..." Jack trailed off. Maybe it had been a bad idea...

"You didn't *have* to, Jack," Daniel gave him a small, pleased smile.

Jack found himself answering it without thinking about it. Oh well, Daniel pretty much knew how he felt, so there was no reason to hide anything... even sappy smiles.

Still, neither man brought up the issue during dinner. Nothing but their usual light banter. Everything was the same, yet it wasn't. Jack had expected it to be awkward, yet it was nice that every look and brush of hands and knees *meant* something. To Jack it was like standing on the edge of heaven. He was pretty sure he was allowed to touch, but still, he hesitated... fearing a little that the whole thing was a dream.

They cleared the table and got the food stowed away in the fridge. Both men moved around the kitchen, and Jack was a ware of the tension rising, as he bumped against Daniel for the third time in as many minutes. They shared a nervous smile before Jack cleared his throat. "Coffee?"

"You have to ask?" Daniel leaned back against the kitchen counter, watching him with an intense look.

"Right," Jack chuckled. "I forgot for a moment who I was talking to."

Jack filled up the coffeemaker, constantly aware of Daniel's presence behind him.

"New blend of coffee, Jack?" Daniel asked in a low voice.

Jack stayed where he was, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "Well, I knew you were coming over... besides..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, having you around, having your coffee around, it's sorta spoiled my taste buds, so now I can't drink ordinary off-the-shelf coffee." Hey, it was the truth. Daniel's coffee always tasted better.

"Sorry?"

"No you're not," Jack snorted.

"Jack...?"

Jack went completely still as he both felt and heard Daniel slide up behind him. More than a little aware of the heat emanating from the other man's body, Jack didn't dare turn around.

"Jack, I know we need to talk, but..." Daniel hesitated.

Jack nodded. "We do."

"Just... with that in mind..." Daniel trailed off.

Jack felt the hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him around to face Daniel. Taking a deep breath, Jack met his serious blue eyes. He watched as Daniel bit his lower lip for a moment, then as one they leaned forward, budding noses a few times until Jack finally couldn't wait anymore and put his hands on either side of Daniel's face. Slowly, he slid the glasses off the other man, placing them on the counter behind him.

Daniel blinked rapidly a few times before giving Jack a shy smile.

Oh yeah, Jack hadn't expected... hoped, yes, but expected? No. Holding Daniel's face again, Jack slowly leaned forward brushing his lips against the other man's. As he leaned back, Daniel's hands came up, tangling in Jack's shirt, pulling him forward again, the kiss this time a little harder, lips fitting together as the pressure grew.

A sigh escaped Daniel as he tilted his head, running his tongue against Jack's closed lips. Without thinking about it, Jack opened for him and sucked lightly on it.

This time Daniel moaned into his mouth, pressing closer, aligning their bodies. He pushed a leg in between Jack's, muscled thigh pressing up against Jack's crotch, causing the older man to groan and grind hard against it. Jack couldn't think anymore. What was it they were supposed to do? Other than what they were currently doing? Well, truth be told, Jack hadn't the faintest idea.

Daniel grabbed two fists-full of Jack's shirt and pulled him with him, as he moved slowly towards the living room. How they found it and how they ended up hitting the larger couch was beyond Jack. Pretty much everything was beyond Jack at the moment. Except Daniel. And Daniel's hard body pressed against him, the hot, slick tongue sliding against Jack's own, going for a tonsillectomy if Daniel's enthusiasm was anything to judge by.

Jack felt Daniel hit the couch and before he knew it they were horizontal, Daniel writhing enticingly underneath him.

"Daniel..." Jack finally panted as they broke their kiss and Daniel began working on Jack's buttons. "...slow down..."

Daniel did slow down, a little, but he kept working on the buttons as his eyes locked with Jack's. Jack groaned as he saw almost no blue left... only dilated pupils -- oh, and Daniel's lips looked red and swollen, which didn't help Jack much in his state.

"Why, Jack...?"

Jack tried to gather his thoughts for a moment, but Daniel's strong fingers brushing against his chest made it damned near impossible. "Wha...?"

"Why slow... down?" Daniel gasped as he bucked up against Jack, making them both moan.

"We should talk about this... start out slow... date..." Jack dug his fingers into the couch as he arched, pressing his groin against Daniel's.

Daniel's voice rose an octave or two. "We've been... dating for *years* Jack," he finally ground out.

Jack couldn't stop the laughter. "But we've recently had a... a lovers' quarrel, Daniel, we have to..."

Daniel leaned up and cut Jack off with a long, deep kiss. As he pulled back he popped the last two buttons of Jack's shirt with a mischievous grin. "Well, yeah, hence the make-up sex... I've heard it's the best, hottest," he ran his hands up over Jack's torso, fingers hot against Jack's skin. "Sweatiest, craziest," Daniel hesitated for a moment as his smile grew positively evil. Thumb and forefinger of both hands came to a rest around Jack's nipples. "*Wildest* kinda sex," he grinned as he pinched and twisted lightly.

Jack was sure his howl could have been heard several blocks away. "*Fuck*... *Daniel*, damn! Give a guy a warning, will ya?"

"Fucking's an option," Daniel smiled up at him.

"Daniel..." Jack tried hard to think. "Daniel, please, this isn't like you..."

"The hell it is!" Daniel groaned as he arched almost off the couch, seeking contact. "I haven't had sex in ages and just *being* around you makes me hard."

Jack finally felt some of the tension leave him with Daniel's words. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Daniel pulled him down for another long, sweet kiss.

When they came back up to catch their bearings, Jack leaned down, resting his forehead against Daniel's, staring long and intensely into Daniel's eyes. Could he? Should he...? "Whaddya say we move this to the bedroom?" It escaped him before he could stop himself.

"Now, Jack, see, I *knew* you were smarter than you let on." Daniel let Jack pull him up off the couch.

"Oh yeah, it's a ploy to keep the enemy in the dark," Jack grinned, as he stole quick kiss. "Let them underestimate me."

Daniel was breathing heavily as he leaned against Jack. Before Jack could stop him, his hand came up to cup Jack's straining erection through the jeans. "Is that for me?" he breathed huskily.

"Daniel?" Jack forced out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah?"

"Bedroom. *Now*."

Daniel pulled back, standing to attention. "Yes sir, Colonel O'Neill, *sir*." He turned tail and ran as Jack growled and took up pursuit.

Jack came to a dead stop before he reached the bedroom. Hmmm, maybe he should let Daniel wait a minute. It wasn't as if the man had hinted at going anywhere else. Backtracking, Jack went to the closet in the hallway, opening a bag and selecting a few specific items. If he was right, and Daniel really wanted to... he'd need a few... supplies.

Slowly Jack walked back to the bedroom, stopping just inside as Daniel caught his eye. Okay, that'd been... fast.

"What took you so long?" Daniel asked, lounging back on the bed, completely in the buff.

Jack's eyes traveled from head to toe and back. Oh yeah, Daniel had definitely buffed up during his years with the AF. Six foot of semi-tanned skin -- making Jack wonder how the hell Daniel had managed *that* since they were mostly on base or off-world, and he was *sure* Daniel hadn't...

"Ja-ack?" Daniel rose on his elbows; his sparkling blue eyes taking on a more nervous note all of the sudden. "You... you're not having second thoughts, are you?" Curling up a bit as if to protect his body, he bit his lip and then went on. "I mean, I'd understand if you... I, eh, please tell me I didn't make a mistake..."

Jack finally smiled, and moved forward, pouncing Daniel, who let out a yelp of surprise as Jack landed on top of him, wrestling him around to kiss him and lie down on top, grounding Daniel with his own body.

When Jack finally let him up for air, Daniel laughed giddily. "I'll take that as a sign you're still interested."

"Oh yeah," Jack laughed, no less breathlessly. "Yeahsureyabetcha," he whispered as he caught Daniel's lips again. The taste and feel of the other man was no less intoxicating as before in the kitchen, and on top of things, this time Daniel was completely naked.

Daniel finally pushed Jack off, laughing loudly as he tried to get Jack's shirt out of the way. "Jack, don't you think there's something wrong here?"

"Like what?" Jack grinned, "You, me, a big bed... what could possibly be wrong?"

"We-eell," Daniel gasped as Jack moved a bit, kissing and nipping his way down over Daniel's chest, stopping only to inspect a nipple before latching on to it as if his life and sanity depended on it.

This time it was Daniel's turn to be vocal enough to be heard miles away. Jack looked up at him, while his tongue was still doing sinful things to Daniel's other nipple. To think he was doing this to Daniel, having the other man writhing under him, fingers clenched in the sheets, almost arching off the bed.

"Clothes, Jack... clothes, y-you're still dressed." Daniel's hand came up, once again tucking at Jack's open shirt.

"Oh man, sorry, where are my manners?" Jack breathed a theatrical sigh, his hot breath causing Daniel to shiver. Jack pulled away, sitting back on his knees next to Daniel.

"I-in you pants, obviously," Daniel gasped as he leaned forward and began working on Jack's pants, fumbling the button open and sliding the zipper down, before he dipped his hand inside, making Jack freeze in his tracks, then let out a low mournful groan. "Shit, Daniel, if you... if you don't stop now, I won't even get out of my pants before..."

Daniel's hand was withdrawn immediately as the younger man slid further back on the bed, watching Jack with an almost predatory gleam in his blue eyes. Then he turned his attention to the objects Jack had discarded at the foot-end of the bed. With an even wider grin he crawled the length of the bed on hands and feet, slowly to let Jack take notice.

Oh, and Jack noticed, all right. He was halfway out of his pants and boxers when the sight of Daniel's little show stopped him. Then he shook his head, grinning, speeding up his undressing, and uncaringly letting the clothes fall to the floor.

"Boy scout in your younger days, Colonel?" Daniel asked teasingly as he held up the bottle and condoms.

"Advanced courses 101," Jack said seriously, as he pulled a laughing Daniel into his lap, inspecting the long exposed neck with his tongue. Yep, just as he'd expected, a *very* sensitive area indeed.

Daniel moaned and writhed, trying to rub as much of his own body up against Jack's. "Co-courses in... what?" he managed to ask.

"How to best care for your Linguist -- subtitle: The best ways to keep you academic contented and in your bed... naked."

Daniel's laughter grew louder just before it turned to a long mewl as Jack's hand slid down over his hip and around to clamp hard and possessively over his ass, hauling Daniel even closer. Jack twisted them around until he had Daniel spread out over him. Somehow Daniel had managed to hang onto both bottle and condoms, which had Jack laughing out loud.

"What?" Daniel asked with a smile of his own.

"I like your priorities, Dr. Jackson," Jack took the bottle from him. "Top or bottom?"

"You've... done this before?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"Eh... no," Jack admitted, flushing a bit.

"And still you manage to buy," Daniel held the bottle up. "Astroglide?"

"I, eh..." Jack's voice trailed off. "I eh, kinda read up on a few things." Taking a deep breath he went on, "And you?"

"Twice in college," Daniel admitted with a blush, "but never anything... elaborate, never..." he waved the bottle up and down.

"So... we're still to decide, who tops..." Jack felt a little nervous. He was glad that Daniel was... well, that he'd be Daniel's first to... But still, it'd been easier if one of them had been a little more experienced.

"Well," Daniel smiled up at him, blue eyes full of trust. "Why don't you go first, prove that you've been a good student." The last was accompanied by an obvious leer.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, thank you very much, Dr. Jackson," Jack chuckled. Then he grabbed the bottle and rolled them both over, pinning Daniel to the bed. "You sure?" he asked, a little more serious.

"I am, Jack, I trust you," Daniel answered, a soft smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

With a deep breath Jack pulled back, running his hands down over Daniel's abdomen, feeling the muscles relax, down over the soft skin where thigh and groin met, noticing how Daniel's body tensed a little with the contact, but was sure it had been nothing but natural reaction as he looked up to find Daniel leaning up on his elbows, watching Jack with the utmost interest.

"Like what you see?" Jack teased, feeling oddly comfortable with Daniel's attention.

"Just... paying attention, that's all," was the answer.

"That's good..." Jack ran a finger teasingly down the shaft of Daniel's cock, watching as Daniel leaned his head back, eyes closed. With a firmer stroke he had Daniel's head snapping back up. "Pay attention, Daniel, you'll be returning the favor soon enough."

Daniel's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, just nodded, eyes alight with the prospects. He probably hadn't expected Jack O'Neill to let him top at any point. Hey, Jack may be a macho alpha male, but from what he'd read in those books, he sure wanted to try both. Don't knock it till you've tried it.

Rubbing a finger over the soft skin behind Daniel's ball, Jack realized with each whimper escaping Daniel, that he could really get used to this. At least with Daniel.

Finger circling Daniel's hole, he kept rubbing the man's abdomen with his other hand, feeling the muscles tighten and relax with every little touch Jack made. Sliding his hand back up, Jack held it out towards Daniel, gesturing at the bottle.

Daniel managed to fumble the bottle open, hand shaking as he poured a large amount out over Jack's hand. "Oops," he grinned.

"It's okay," Jack smiled back. "It's the first time for us both, too much lube is probably better than too little."

Daniel nodded, recapped the bottle and lay back down.

Jack looked around for a moment, then pointed at the large pillow above Daniel's head. "Take that one and put it under the small of your back."

Daniel did as he was told, wriggling until he was comfortable and with his lower body pushed up a little, to make things easier for the both of them.

Jack reached down, but stopped before touching, remembering what he'd read. How he could actually keep his mind working was beyond him. The air in the bedroom was charged and every look and touch sent heat lancing through his body, made his gut tighten. Rubbing the cool gel between his fingers, he quickly warmed it up before once again sliding a hand under Daniel's ass.

Rubbing lightly over the puckered opening, Jack tried to call up all the things he'd read. Right, he needed Daniel nice and relaxed. And even if Daniel had agreed to it, he could feel the clenching of muscles as he tried to slip the tip of his finger inside.

He kept stroking Daniel's belly, but he could feel the tension rising in the taut body. Taking the chance he leaned down, running his tongue along the length of Daniel's cock, making the other man yell out loudly.

"Jaaaack," Daniel's voice was low and pleading, tinged with more than a little surprise.

"Just relax, it'll be better this way," I hope, Jack added in thoughts. As Daniel lay back down, Jack couldn't help marvel at the level of trust coming his way from his friend. Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly, Jack leaned down again, this time sucking the tip of Daniel's straining erection into his mouth.

Daniel's hands came up, ghosting over Jack's head, finally settling on his shoulders, caressing Jack's heated skin.

Jack pushed the tip of his finger inside again, still feeling the resistance for a moment, until the ring relaxed a fraction, allowing him to push his finger insides, slowly at first, but finally the whole way.

Daniel's breathing was coming out in rapid gasps as Jack worked on the logistics of setting a rhythm involving both his mouth and his finger. Finally managing it, he decided to go for another finger.

And oh boy, was that the right decision or what?! If he was to judge by the sounds Daniel was making, it sure was. Scissoring the opening, Jack pushed in a little harder as he kept sucking on Daniel's cock.

It was... strange to have another man's erection in his mouth, though in no way bad. The silk-like feel of skin covering the hard and throbbing cock lay heavily on his tongue. And the smell and taste... musk, clean sweat, all extremely arousing combined with the smell that he would always identify as Daniel. Nothing specific, just a mixture of herbal body shampoo and something that always made Jack think of old dusty books, but in a good way, of course. Jack wasn't sure for how long he could keep it up without losing himself, but with Daniel's responsive writhing and mumbling he'd sure as hell give it a good try.

"Jack... I'm... I can't hold..." Daniel gasped out above him.

Jack didn't answer, but simply sucked a little harder, pushing up hard with his fingers until he brushed over the right spot.

Daniel's voice rose several octaves as he kept babbling on in a language Jack didn't recognize. Not that he cared, he was too lost in the sensation of Daniel's ass clenching around his finger and the taste and texture of Daniel's come in his mouth. He never even thought about it before he'd swallowed it.

Leaning forward, he managed to get a limp Daniel to sit up a little, to share a long deep kiss with him.

Daniel licked his lips and gave Jack a shy smile. "I didn't mean to... you know... I wanted to warn you."

"I know," Jack grinned back. "I wanted you to."

"Oh..." Daniel's face lit up with an even wider smile. "So... you..." Daniel gestured towards Jack.

"In a minute, we're in no hurry," Jack answered easily as he pulled back and pushed three fingers inside Daniel without any kind of warning. The strained 'Jaaaaaaaaaaack' that got him was beyond description.

"Yes, Daniel?" Jack grinned smugly.

"I think... I think I'm suf-sufficiently relaxed now..." Daniel breathed out.

Jack smiled and patted Daniel's abs. "Wanna give me a hand with the condom?"

Daniel snickered, but nevertheless managed to find the condoms and freeing one *and* twisting around up to reach Jack's groin. The movement more or less impaled him on Jack's fingers, and Daniel *almost* managed to stop the long moan.

Jack was amazed that Daniel actually got the condom onto him without any trouble or any hesitation. The feel of Daniel's strong fingers brushing his skin, pushing the confining cover down over his cock was almost enough for Jack to lose it. Somehow he didn't and he wasn't entirely sure that Daniel would have forgiven him, not considering the way the younger man was eyeing his work with both pride and hunger.

"Daniel..." Jack inhaled sharply. Well, he *had* to ask. "It'd be easier if you were on your belly, but..."

"Jack, I'm sure it's possible like this, I'd prefer it like this and I'm still pretty flexible..."

Jack blinked a couple of times, the nodded, a smile spreading on his face. Well, leave it to the linguist to settle it and thank God, one of Daniel's many languages seemed to be 'Jack-ish'.

Pushing Daniel's legs up with one hand while spreading the rest of the lube over his own erection with the other, Jack kept his eyes locked with Daniel's all the time. Only for a moment did he break it, looking for the bottle. A moment later he heard the cap being snapped open and as he held his hand out Daniel poured a more controlled amount into his palm.

Jack's eyes met Daniel's again, both men smiling a little nervously. As much fun they were having, it was all new and a little intimidating.

Daniel was the first to break the building tension, as he gestured towards Jack's groin and slid his legs up over the older man's shoulders. "You gonna do something about that... problem of yours?"

Jack let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding back. "Dunno, any suggestions, Doctor?"

"Well, I have *one* suggestion, if you catch my drift..." Daniel's smile was infectious.

"Oh, I think I do," Jack finally wiped the lube off on his cock, making sure it was enough before moving forward to guide himself inside Daniel. There was still a lot of resistance at first, and Jack almost stopped when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"It's okay, Jack, I'm okay," Daniel assured him.

"If you're sure...?" Jack trailed off.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was carefully neutral.

"Yeah?" God, it was torture holding this position.

"If you don't do something *now*, I swear I'll throw you on your back and sit on you." Still the same neutral voice as before, but the threat was one to be reckoned with. As much as the idea appealed to Jack, he wasn't sure it was a good idea. At least not yet.

"If that's the Doctor's orders?" Jack finally managed to get out.

"Oh, it is, Jack, it is."

Finally finding the courage and control, Jack pushed forward again, this time not stopping until the head was inside. A moment later he dared to slowly rock forward, and as nothing but encouraging noises were coming from Daniel, he pressed his way completely inside. For a moment Jack lost track of time and the world around them. It was nothing like having sex with a woman, nothing...

Daniel let out a deep sigh of contentment and Jack couldn't help smiling as the blue eyes opened again, settling on his face. So full of awe and trust it made Jack's chest constrict. He sincerely hoped he could have this for the rest of his days. He was sure as hell going to fight for it.

Moving slowly in and out, Jack felt Daniel's body respond, moving against his as the long legs slid from his shoulders to wrap around his chest. The change of angle also meant that Jack repeatedly brushed against Daniel's prostate, drawing short whimpering sounds from the younger man.

"Da-Daniel, I'm sorry," Jack finally gasped out, the sensation of being buried inside the slick, tight heat of Daniel's body was rapidly pushing him towards completion. "I... I can't hold back..."

Daniel's clear gaze tore Jack apart inside and put him back together. Forever the same and yet forever changed. There was no way he'd ever let anyone or anything come between them. Never.

"It's okay, Jack, I-I want you to let go." Daniel held eye contact for another moment, then moaned, whimpered and heat and wetness hit Jack's chest.

With a long heartfelt moan, Jack let himself go, the pace picking up for a short moment until he felt Daniel clench around him and he couldn't do anything but use the blue eyes as anchor for his sanity as his body shook with the tremors of release.

When the world finally settled down into a more normal pace, Jack found himself laying on his back on the bed, Daniel getting rid of the condom, wiping off their fronts with a discarded t-shirt and pulling the sheets up around them. He didn't even hesitate before snuggling up against Jack, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And it truly felt that way to Jack as well.

They didn't say anything, neither seemed to find it necessary as they drifted off to a light sleep, legs entwined and arms around each other. And the last thing that crossed Jack's mind was why the hell they hadn't done this a long time ago.

  


* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes, blinking in surprise a few times as the light movement of his head caused something to tickle his nose.

Hair. Brownish-blonde, short... The head on his chest shifted a bit and Jack was treated to a sight that took his breath away. Daniel's nose scrunched up slightly as he seemed to react to a dream, then relaxed back into a soft smile. Jack openly studied the long lashes and the youthful looks that he knew were only visible when Daniel was asleep.

As if Daniel knew he was awake, the younger man stirred and the eyes flickered open. Jack almost groaned as the tip of a pink tongue snaked out to wet dry lips. "J'ck?"

Jeez, Daniel really wasn't a morning person. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Jack teased.

"Mmmphff, too comfy," Daniel mumbled as he burrowed against Jack.

Jack couldn't help the chuckle escaping him. "Wanna get up and make some coffee?" Come on, Daniel couldn't withstand the offer of coffee...

"You're making me choose between you naked and a cup of coffee?" Daniel said in mock-horror. "You *bastard*." He tried hard to hide a snicker against Jack's naked chest.

"Well, yes, I'm a devious old bastard, I know," Jack grinned back.

"Decisions, decisions," Daniel mumbled under his breath as he finally peeled himself away from Jack, wincing as their damp skin seemed to almost glue them together. Sitting back on his knees, he stared down at Jack, letting his eyes roam Jack's body, making appreciative noises that made Jack blush a little.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Jack simply enjoyed the feeling and knowledge that Daniel was there, in his bed, and that they'd actually done what they had the night before. The thought alone was enough to make Jack hard. Another thing that Daniel seemed to find intriguing if Jack were to judge from the noises.

"My, my," Daniel said in a fake-serious tone. "Is that for me?" He didn't wait for Jack to answer before he continued. "I'm gonna have to be a bad boy. I think I'll have dessert before breakfast and wait with coffee until afterwards."

Jack opened his eyes the same second as Daniel's slick lips closed around his erection, making the older man almost leap off the bed. "Fuck, *Daniel*, give me a warning, will ya?!"

Daniel merely giggled, the vibrations sending shivers through Jack's body. God, to be woken like that every morning... Jack lost himself in the wet heat and suction, reveling in the rightness of having Daniel in his bed, doing the most sinful things to him.

Not quite sure, Jack reached down, eyes still closed, hands ghosting lightly over Daniel's head, down the sides to lightly touch his shoulders. Daniel made an encouraging nose that almost had Jack losing the last shreds of control. Hands came up to grab Jack's, placing them on Daniel's head.

Jack was amazed at the trust Daniel was showing him in bed, trusting Jack with his body, with their... Jack's thoughts went flying apart as Daniel pulled back to suck on the head, running his tongue hard into the slit. Jack's howl must have been heard as far as the Mountain.

Coming to a few minutes later, Jack opened his eyes to look up into a pair of smug blue ones.

"I believe there was mention of coffee?" Daniel asked lightly, tongue slipping out to at already glistering lips.

Jack groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Finally looking up again, he gestured towards Daniel. "Don't you need...?"

"I can wait," Daniel said enigmatically.

"You sure?" Jack sat up, raising an eyebrow at Daniel.

"Yep, go put on coffee, then join me in the shower?" Daniel fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

Jack was halfway to the kitchen when his brains caught up with him. What the hell?! He couldn't help laughing to himself. Well, he'd never asked for a pliant, submissive Daniel, and he sure as hell wasn't getting one.

Jack quickly set the coffee maker and went straight to the bathroom. Where there was no sight of Daniel. "Daniel?"

"Go ahead," came the muffled reply from the bedroom. "Start up the shower, I'll be *right* there."

Jack shrugged but turned on the water, adjusting it until it was the right temperature before entering the shower stall. Leaving the door to the stall slightly ajar, Jack turned his face into the spray. Now, if he could get Daniel to agree to waking up like that every morning, he'd be walking around with a happy smile on his face for the rest of his days.

Keeping his eyes shut, Jack smiled as he felt the draft from the shower stall door being opened and closed. The presence behind him was comforting in all the right ways, as was the warmth of the body glued to his back a moment later.

"Hi..." Daniel breathed into Jack's ear, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder.

Jack shivered as Daniel's hands slid down over his chest to rest on his abdomen, pulling their bodies closer together. "Hi y-yourself," he managed to force out, his mind applying for some much needed time off as Daniel rocked gently against him and Jack allowed himself to get lost in the steady rhythm.

"Jack?" The question was barely audible, the sound of the water almost drowning it out.

"Mmmm?" Jack leaned his head forward as Daniel continued from one ear across the back of his neck, dropping little kisses along the way. Nuzzling Jack's other ear.

"Can I...?" Daniel's hand slipped in between their bodies and Jack's knees almost buckled as a finger slid down his cleft.

"God, yes," Jack replied before even thinking. Well, it wasn't as if he hadn't expected Daniel to, at some point, top him, but this was a lot faster than he'd dared hope for. He grinned as his response made Daniel moan and press a little harder against him. "What? You getting a kick out of doing your CO in the shower?"

"You have *no* idea how much," Daniel chuckled. "Or how many other fantasies I've had."

"Oh, I think I can imagine..." Jack gasped as a slick finger pressed inside him, slowly and agonizingly good. "Ha-having had quite a few myself."

"Wanna tell me, Colonel?" Daniel whispered into his ear.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine?" Jack offered.

Daniel's voice dropped a little lower. "Deal..."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment as a brief flicker of pain shot through him before his muscles relaxed enough to admit Daniel's finger fully.

"Think of doing this to you in the showers on base..." Daniel moved his finger out a little before pressing it slowly back inside, drawing a long moan from Jack. "After a mission, walk up behind you and," Daniel pulled out to add another finger, "force you up against the tiled wall, air thick with steam, body slick with soap..."

Jack wasn't sure what made him moan, the fingers or the dirty little tale Daniel was sharing with him, but either way, he nearly lost it as Daniel twisted his fingers and hit Jack's prostate, making Jack's stance waver for a moment. "Jeez, Danny, what the hell...?"

"Happy button," Daniel snickered. "But I swear if you call me 'Danny' again, I'll leave you like this and go jerk myself off..."

"Ca-can I watch?"

"No," Daniel whispered as he slowly slid a third finger inside Jack, causing the older man to groan deep in his throat.

"Bastard," Jack growled, not for a second wanting to jeopardize what they were doing.

"That may be, but I'm the bastard with three fingers up your ass," Daniel retorted.

"N-no one at the base would believe me if I told them what a dirty mouth you've got, Dr. Jackson," Jack gasped as Daniel set a faster rhythm.

"And no one at the base would believe *me* if I told them I was doing Colonel Jack 'I'm-such-a-bad-ass' O'Neill up against the shower wall... and that he likes it," Daniel's breathing was coming a little faster as well.

"Speaking of ass," Jack rasped out.

"Yeah, it's such a niiiice ass too," Daniel grinned.

A moment later Jack felt the blunt head pushing against his ass, as Daniel's fingers were withdrawn. He tried to relax but even as much as he wanted to, his body had other ideas. Somehow the knowledge of it now being Daniel's cock instead of fingers, well... it was enough to make him fight it a little.

"Jack... please, relax," Daniel moaned more than a little strained.

Forcing control of his breathing and his body, Jack finally managed to relax enough for Daniel to push the head inside. It burned in an entirely different way than the fingers had. Leaning his head back a little, he let the spray pour down over his heated face.

"God... Jack, this..." Daniel slowly pushed the rest of the way in, his arms sliding around Jack's chest. "You feel so good."

"Oh yeah," Jack sighed.

Daniel didn't answer, but his hands slid down to find purchase on Jack's hips as he began moving, slowly building a steady and punishing rhythm. And Jack hadn't thought he would be ready again this side of noon, but he nevertheless felt the telltale gathering of heat in his groin.

"Don't. You. Ever. Tell. Me. You're. Old," Daniel demanded, punctuating every word by thrusting harder and deeper into Jack as he slid a hand around to curl his fingers around Jack's erection.

Jack felt his world narrow to nothing but the cool tile under his hands, the warm spray pouring down over them and Daniel drawing every last little ounce of arousal out of him, exchanging it with burn, friction and the almost painful pleasure of Daniel hitting his prostate with every thrust. The fingers around his cock began a steady counter-rhythm and Jack was sure he couldn't hold back for long.

"Daniel, I can't..." he tried to get out.

"I know, Jack," Daniel whispered breathlessly. "Let it go, just... let it go."

Concentrating on Daniel's voice whispering soothing words into his ear, the older man closed his eyes and did as he was told. His little world went so white it was almost painful, and he was vaguely aware of Daniel crying out his name and thrusting forward a few more times before collapsing against Jack.

Jack wasn't sure what was happening before Daniel pulled out of him and turned him around, drawing him into a tight embrace.

"You okay?" Daniel asked, his voice full of worry.

"Oh yeah," Jack murmured, shamelessly taking advantage of his position and clamping his hands down on Daniel's ass, causing the younger man to laugh.

"You don't take long to recover, huh, Jack?" Daniel's hands mirrored Jack's, giving Jack's ass a little squeeze.

"I'm not that old, but I'm sure you're gonna wear me out."

"Not a chance," Daniel smiled softly as he leaned in to catch Jack's lips in a long, sweet kiss.

As they finally drew apart to finish the shower, Jack couldn't help asking. "What were you doing while I was making coffee and starting the shower?" He hummed lightly under his breath as he rubbed soap all over Daniel's back.

Daniel turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Putting on a condom and just... enjoying myself."

Jack stopped for a moment, hands resting on Daniel's back. "You...?"

"Yep."

"On my bed?"

"Yep."

"Oh," Jack said, his mind supplying him with lots of images.

"Do you mind?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"No," Jack perked up and continued his task. "Feel free to... 'enjoy' yourself on my bed anytime you please."

"I'd rather *you* were enjoying me on your bed," Daniel said as naturally as if he was asking for another cup of coffee.

That idea sounded like the best in the world to Jack, who simply grinned and turned Daniel around to get started on his front, working up a nice foamy lather. This weekend might be the death of him, but somehow the impending doom of the war game wasn't quite as bad as it seemed. He got to enjoy Daniel's company most of the weekend. Probably in his bed. Or on the couch, or perhaps even the kitchen table... Jack still had to share some of *his* fantasies with Daniel...

  


* * *

The house was quiet as Jack sank back into the couch cushions with a sigh. It was late Sunday night and he was alone for the first time that weekend. He'd been alone for so many years that it was odd how he already missed Daniel's company.

One would have thought that now that the attraction was out in the open, at least in private, Jack added a little bitterly, that they'd have stayed in bed all weekend. They hadn't, and Jack had had the best time in years.

Taking a sip of his beer, Jack pulled his feet up into the couch, the bitterness, over not being able to tell the world he was in love and that it was reciprocated, soon forgotten. His thoughts kept coming back to Daniel and the time they'd spent together. Hell, Daniel had come over Friday night, they'd ended up confessing their attraction, acting upon it and Daniel had only been home for a quick stop for extra clothes Saturday morning -- and hadn't left Jack until a few hours earlier, as they had agreed that there'd be very little sleep involved if Daniel stayed with him. So Daniel was in his own bed and Jack was sleeping alone.

Jack sighed as his thoughts turned to the coming war game. He should go to bed, get some sleep, since their briefing was scheduled for the next morning at 0600. Draining the bottle, Jack got up and made his way to the bathroom. With a grin he finished up for bed, casting a glance or two at the shower stall. Who'd have thought that his soft spoken friend would be like that? Demanding, pushy... fun.

Turning off the light and making his way down the hall to his bedroom, Jack realized that he'd never laughed as much in bed as he had with Daniel. The man could simply not stay serious for a longer period of time. Jack was pretty sure that it was a safety valve, that Daniel understood he could let go when he was with Jack -- something that he didn't very often do.

Jack dropped his clothes on the chair by the door, sliding under his cool sheets. God, his bed seemed to be twice as big as normal now that Daniel wasn't there to share it. But he knew they had to be careful. They couldn't just stay together constantly, go into work together.

With a sappy grin on his face Jack drifted off to dreamland, knowing that at least there he could have Daniel without any real life problems getting in the way. As for the real Daniel? They had more downtime coming after these stupid war games and he was sure he could convince Daniel to spend some of it with him. Maybe go up to the cabin?

Jack's last thoughts, as sleep pulled him under, were that the cabin indeed was very, very private and secluded. He wanted to invite Daniel to go with him, but he sure as hell wasn't going up there to fish...

  


* * *

Jack strolled into the briefing room, immediately walking over to Ferretti, who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Daniel wasn't there yet, though that wasn't really much out of the ordinary; the man was rarely early for briefings, always having hundreds of little things to do before he was ready.

"Mornin', Lou," Jack greeted, grabbing one of the blue mugs for himself, pushing it next to Ferretti's.

"Colonel," Lou grinned back as he dutifully filled Jack's mug. "Ready to go out there?"

"Well, if we must, we must, right Carter?" Jack threw over his shoulder at his 2IC who came over, craving coffee as much as anyone else at the early hours of a Monday morning.

"So it seems, sir," Carter answered good-naturedly. The three of them turned to watch as Major Thompson and his... cohorts marched into the room, taking their seats at the large table without a word.

"Can you sense the love?" Jack chuckled low to his two friends.

"Oh yeah," Carter rolled her eyes before making her way towards her own seat.

Jack held up his mug with one hand, while grabbing an apple from the bowl set out on the table with the other. Suddenly his coffee disappeared and as Jack turned he looked directly into a pair of mischievous blue eyes. "Thank you, Jack," Daniel took a deep draught of the black liquid. If Jack hadn't already experienced first hand that Daniel's tongue was smooth and soft and slick... he'd have thought it was made out of asbestos, what with the way Daniel could choke down hot coffee without even flinching.

The soft sigh escaping Daniel shot straight through Jack. It would be a long day. A *very* long day and an even longer night. Two days and one night of war games... side by side with Daniel... Jack almost groaned out loud.

"Good coffee, Doc?" Lou asked with a laugh as he went to his own seat.

"Mmmm," was all they got from Daniel.

Jack shook his head and sidestepped Daniel. "Morning to you too, Danny," he whispered.

Daniel's eyes shot open and he glared at Jack. "What did I say about that nick name?"

Jack held up his hand in surrender, taking a bite of his apple. Daniel's hand caught his elbow and Jack leaned in to hear what his lover... had to say. Well, lover might be the correct term, Jack wasn't entirely sure. Boyfriend? As if he was a teenager.

Daniel's eyes stayed on the apple for a moment, then strayed to the bowl of fruit. "Sure you've got the right fruit, Jack?"

Jack frowned, giving Daniel a confused look.

Daniel didn't elaborate, he simply grinned and dug into the bowl himself. Jack shook his head and whispered: "You're gonna be the death of me, aren't you, Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel merely smiled his little enigmatic smile and Jack gave up and went to his seat next to Carter.

A moment later he was sure Daniel *would* be his death, probably sooner than later. He could actually see the headlines: 'USAF Colonel self-combusts from sexual tension'.

Daniel simply threw him his most innocent look and started peeling the banana he'd brought over to the table.

Jack swore he'd make him pay given the first opportunity.

  


* * *

Jack checked the last of Carter's straps, making sure her backpack was secured right. Not that they were bringing much, since it would only be for two days and they had to move fast, be mobile once the games started.

"Where's Daniel?" Carter asked as she in turn checked Jack's backpack.

"Fraiser wanted a word with him before we left." Jack shrugged.

SG-2 joined them; Jack nodded to Teal'c who bowed his head in acknowledgement. All they needed now was their civilian. Jack turned to the door at the same moment. "Speak of the devil," he muttered under his breath as Daniel trotted into the room tying a bandanna around his head, completing the cammo look. Jack's breath caught for a moment as the other man looked up, giving them a wide smile, eyes twinkling.

"Didn't you forget something?" Jack forced out, trying to ignore what the sight of his friend did to him.

Daniel gave him a questioning look as Carter checked the straps of his backpack. Then it dawned on him. "My glasses?" At Jack's nod he continued. "Janet gave me a set of contacts I can safely sleep with and wear for a week or so."

"Nice," Jack answered his grin, trying to keep it light instead of sappy.

"Considering the environment we'll be in, yeah," Daniel sighed. "Tropical rain forest."

"Yeah," Jack grinned back. "Wet, green, wet, full of obstacles, wet..."

"Trees," they said in unison, the laughter from the entire team drawing looks. Who cared? SG-1 wasn't known for their sanity, on the contrary. As legendary as they were, they also had a rep that damned well made sure no one was too keen on serving in that unit.

An exchange of nods with Ferretti and the two team leaders turned their heads towards the window of the control room where Hammond was waiting to give them green light. Next to their CO stood Major Thompson with a frown on his face.

Hammond nodded and gave the order to dial up the gate.

"What's eating Thompson?" Ferretti asked curiously.

Jack grinned as they watched the gate spinning and lighting up. "He wasn't too pleased to learn that we were bringing a civilian along."

"We are?" Ferretti asked, frowning, then laughed out loud. "We *are*," he admitted. The Major turned to Daniel who was standing on the other side of Jack talking to one of Ferretti's men. "Hey, Doc, I keep forgetting you're not military," Lou grinned.

"Thanks, Lou... I think," Daniel said with a small smile.

The 'Gate whooshed to life and the two teams made their way up the ramp towards the shimmering surface. "Ready to kick some ass, Colonel?" Ferretti asked before they stepped into the rushing feel of the wormhole, sucking them in and spitting them out on the other side.

"Looking forward to it, Lou," Jack answered with a grin. If for no other reason than the man rubbing him in all the wrong ways. Hell, he wasn't gonna be pissy about the war game, there was no use in that. So he'd settle for just getting as much fun out of it as possible. Especially if he could get Thompson at the same time.

The two men waited for their teams to walk through the gate, two and two appearing, shoulder by shoulder, the rear made up by Teal'c and Ferretti's 2IC. Both men were of the fairly silent kind and seemed to have become friends. Jack smiled. He was glad Teal'c had been making friends with other people than his own team. Jack didn't want his kids to become loners.

The teams moved down from the dais, leaving the towering 'Gate behind them as they set their course through the green hell in front of them. They would follow the same path for a couple of hours and then split up, waiting for Thompson's team to come through the 'Gate. It was the way it had been planned.

They never fully knew what was to expect when walking through the 'Gate. Sure, the UAV and MALP would show them a lot, but using a jungle covered planet as an example, well, one never knew what was hiding behind the next tree.

PX-738 had already been explored, at least as much as was deemed necessary. There were no larger predators and no inhabitants. It was perfect for the kind of war scenario they were playing. Thompson's team was doing it as an opening exercise in going through to uncharted planets, preparing them to become a new SG team. SG units 1 and 2 were doing it as an overall tactical exercise.

Ten minutes and Jack felt drenched by sweat. No one was talking; it was too damned hot for that. His black t-shirt was clinging to his torso under the cammo jacket and perspiration was gathering under the damned backpack.

The undergrowth thinned a little, allowing them to walk two and two. Keeping SG-2 in the front, Jack slowed a little to bring Daniel up next to him. "How are you doing?"

"I hate wet heat," Daniel growled, taking a sip of his cantina. "I'm used to heat, don't get me wrong, but the dry heat of the desert is a hell of a lot easier to cope with."

Jack nodded. He wasn't exactly too thrilled with the heavy air either. "But you're okay with this?"

"Oh yeah," Daniel grinned, an evil smirk gracing his lips.

"You weren't too thrilled the other day," Jack countered, wondering what had changed his friend's mind.

"Well, let's just say I owe it to Major Thompson to show him I'm not just gonna lay down, roll over and go 'woof'."

"*What*?!" Jack's eyes widened. When the hell...?

"This morning," Daniel said in a low tone of voice. "Just after briefing, Thomson cornered me in my office to ask what the hell I was doing on the team."

Jack felt anger rise. What the hell kind of question was that to ask the man who had an IQ as big as half the base combined? Jack tuned his head a little, noticing that both Carter and Teal'c were listening, but kept from interrupting. They were obviously interested in hearing what had happened as well.

"Well, it seem our good *Major* noticed our banter just before the briefing."

"He's still not over that?" Jack couldn't believe it. Sure, to an outsider the tone used on the teams might seem a little too loose, but seriously, to them it was a safety valve, a way to deal with all the shit they got into when off-world. They bonded, became friends, surrogate families even, at least when it came to SG-1.

Daniel merely grinned back then continued. "I'm not telling you what he said, just promise me one thing, Jack, just *one*?"

"Your wish is my command," Jack said, ignoring the glint in Daniel's eyes. At least the other man chose to make his request suitable for the two teams to hear as they came to a stop in a small clearing. And Jack wasn't going to give up so easily. He'd get Daniel to tell him what Thompson had said to him.

"Just promise me we'll show Thompson what we're made of." Daniel pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow.

Jack itched to know what the hell Thompson had said that had pissed Daniel off like this, but he knew the man better than trying to drag it out of him at the current time. It didn't mean Jack wasn't going to know it eventually -- he'd just have to be a little patient.

The two teams gathered together, getting ready to split up. Nodding, looking at the faces of friends, family and colleges, he finally met the blue eyes of the man he knew he couldn't deny anything. "Yeahsureyabetcha!"

* * *

_Part 2_

* * *

Jack groaned, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyelids. Felt like the worst fucking hangover he'd ever had, yet he had no memory of drinking anything.

"Colonel?" Ferretti's voice made it through the haze.

"Sir?" Carter.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to survey the troops and their surroundings. Slowly everything came into focus. They were all there... SG units 1 and 2 and Thompson's team.

Jack slowly sat as he tried to remember. They had split the two SG teams and set up their positions, waiting for their prey. And that was the last he could remember. Everything was suddenly black and then he was in some sort of large, white cell with a headache like never before.

"Carter, report," Jack said in a low voice, slowly turning his head to do a headcount, noticing that there were no apparent openings of any kind in the room. No doors, no windows...

Something was nagging in the back of his head. Ferretti and team, Thompson and his men, all looking a little worse for wear. Carter, Teal'c...

Before Carter could even open her mouth to begin, Jack got up from the floor, frantically doing another search of the cell... Fuck, please, oh God, no please...

Trying to get his breathing under control, Jack stood completely still at the center of the cell. Both his own team and Ferretti knew him well enough to stand back and leave him be for a moment. "Daniel," Jack whispered. "Where the *hell* is Daniel?" Jack stalked over to a wall, leaning heavily against it.

As if that was the cue their captors had been waiting for, a strange light seemed to warp into existence at the center of the cell and suddenly Daniel stood there, ramrod straight, staring into space.

A split second later he collapsed into Jack's arms without a sound, eyes closing. Carter, Teal'c and Ferretti joined Jack, levering Daniel onto the floor, Jack stripping his jacket to put it under his friend's head.

Jack tried to ignore the feeling of dread inside. Why was it always Daniel who got hurt when they ran into trouble? There didn't seem to be anything wrong with Daniel, well, if one could ignore that the man was out cold.

At one point Jack noticed that both SG teams were positioned around the room so that they formed a protective circle around the linguist. Well, then there was Thompson and his men. They all stayed in one corner, keeping to themselves, only occasionally having low conversations.

No one seemed to know what had happened. They'd woken up one by one in the cell. It was frustrating to no end -- and Jack wished Daniel would wake up and answer some questions... and put Jack's mind at ease bye telling him he was okay.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Daniel stirred, moaned and curled up as if he was in pain. Jack, who had been sitting with Daniel's head in his lap most of the time, not giving a damned what the rest of them thought about it, drew the other man into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, Daniel, you're with us," Jack whispered into his ear.

Moving around a little, Daniel settled against Jack. "What... What happened, Jack?" He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"We don't know Daniel. I guess... we were kinda hoping that you'd be able to help." Jack tried to keep his touching to a minimum; problem was he was so damned glad to see Daniel again, that he just couldn't keep his hands to himself. At the moment, regretfully, he had to admit he didn't really care.

It didn't seem as if Daniel had any intentions of getting up. Not that Jack could blame him, it seemed like Daniel had once again been abducted by aliens. This... well, safe to say it wasn't exactly the first time it had happened especially not as Daniel had a knack of getting himself into trouble. Jack was sure that most of his gray hairs were Daniel fault.

Thompson kept eyeing them strangely. Jack didn't in anyway like the way the man was whispering with his soldiers. If Thompson hadn't changed in the years since Jack had last met him, then he was sure that nothing good could come from that part of the cell. That and he knew perfectly well he shouldn't be hugging Daniel the way he was. Only problem was Jack couldn't help himself. He'd have to keep Thompson away from Daniel. Jack shuddered at the memory of how a younger Thompson had treated another soldier for being *supposedly* gay.

"Daniel? Are you absolutely sure that you can't remember anything?" Jack managed to get Daniel to sit up straight propped up against Jack's knee.

Daniel frowned, "I don't know, Jack... The last thing I remember was laying in wait for Thompson's men, that's all." Closing his eyes for moment, Daniel drew a deep breath and Jack knew perfectly well that there was no reason to push Daniel; the man was telling the truth. He said he didn't remember he didn't remember.

Jack rested his hand reassuringly on Daniel's shoulder before looking up at the concerned faces around them. "Any suggestions, people?"

He was met by blank stares. Really, as team leader of SG-1, Jack should know better. Through the years, he and his team, being the first contact team and the flagship of the SGC, had faced dangers and situations probably far worse than the one they were currently in. Not that Jack could think of any, he was too busy worrying about Daniel's health.

Daniel on the other hand, seemed to have regained enough of his composure to explore the large white cell they were in. It didn't really surprised Jack that Daniel would be on his feet as fast as he was; he really should have learned around now, that nothing would keep Daniel from studying. No aliens, no military, no hazardous conditions and sure as hell no Jack.

Carter went to sit with some of the guys from SG-2. The rest of them -- including Thompson's team, huddled together by the far wall. Jack got off the cold floor, put on his jacket and followed Daniel, as he went to study their surroundings.

"Daniel? What exactly are you hoping to find?" Jack was sure the others had searched the cell before he had woken.

Daniel shook his head. "Jack, I... I'm not entirely sure because seriously, I don't remember where I've just been. All I do remember are glimpses, feelings." Daniel leaned back against the wall, giving Jack a tired look. "I think someone or something was questioning me trying to figure out who or what we are, then again I could be wrong... They could have shoved a probe up my ass."

"Oh fer... *cryin'* out loud, Daniel," Jack snorted. "Have you been watching South Park again?"

"They were showing reruns last week," Daniel grinned, trying to lighten the situation a little.

"Seriously, Daniel... What do you make of this situation?" Jack joined Daniel, back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know Jack, I seriously don't know."

"Sir?" Carter turned from where she was standing talking to Ferretti and Teal'c.

"Go ahead Carter," Jack pushed away from the wall making his way to his 2IC. Jack was fairly sure that he could turn his back on Daniel for the moment. What kind of trouble could the man possibly get himself into in a bare cell? As things turned out, quite a lot of trouble.

Jack was halfway across the room as the air suddenly seemed charged. A feeling of dread clenched Jack's guts, making him turn around slowly. Something was shimmering between Daniel and him, some kind of barrier... Oh fuck, Jack thought as he watched Daniel's eyes widen. Here we go again.

Jack watched with horror as Daniel was engulfed in a blinding white light. Nonononono, Jack chanted silently, as he banged his fists against the shimmering barrier. "Daniel!" he yelled, subconsciously noting that the others had joined him, trying to find a way through the force field. But of course there were no flaws, not the tiniest flicker of hope for them to get through to their team mate.

For what seemed like a lifetime, they watched Daniel standing completely still, eyes wide with surprise, staring into nothingness.

The light seemed to be pulsing, growing stronger for a moment, and Jack was suddenly aware of hearing voices, faintly in the background, though not from the teams...

::Intriguing...::

::Most definitely so::

Suddenly the light disappeared and Daniel was left standing in the fading glow. He blinked once or twice then he eyes met Jack's, holding eye contact with the older man.

"Daniel?" Jack tried to keep his voice steady as he pressed his hands against the barrier. Then Jack blinked, and he knew why the others were suddenly deadly silent.

"Jack?" Daniel scrunched his nose up, frowning, then he looked down his own body. "Oh shit..." he whispered.

Jack expected Daniel to react in a number of ways, but the anger in the blue eyes took him completely by surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Daniel turned his head up a bit, yelling at their unseen captors.

Next to Jack, one of Ferretti's men chuckled, but quickly swallowed his mirth as Jack glared at him.

"Um, Doc, you're..." Ferretti sounded as surprised as Jack.

Daniel pinned them with deadly glare. "I'm completely starkers here, thank you very much, and very well aware of it."

Jack noticed that Carter had turned her head away, cheeks red with embarrassment. Jack couldn't blame her, really, he, on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes from Daniel's naked body. Somehow, he was glad he'd spend the weekend worshipping that body, or the sudden sight of it might have taken him more by surprise than he was capable of handling.

::Truly an interesting reaction::

Daniel looked up again, trying to determine where the voices were coming from, then shrugged and settled for venting his anger in whatever direction available. "Why don't you come down here and I'll *show* you just how interesting."

However inappropriate Jack found himself smiling, perhaps, with a little pride. Doctor Daniel Jackson, peaceful explorer unless you pissed him off. Then of course he was the least diplomatic man imaginable. Hell, in that state even Jack was more of a diplomat.

Daniel took a deep breath, seemingly trying to get his anger back in control. "We come in peace, we are of no danger to you..."

There was no answer.

Daniel blew out a puff of air in irritation. Jack frowned. There was something wrong on the other side of the barrier; he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Look... is there anyway I can have my clothes ba-ack," Daniel shuddered, then stared in surprise at his breath as it came out, visible, a little cloud of whiteness. "Oh, um, and while you're a-at it, co-could you cr-crank up the heat a li-ittle?"

Jack watched with growing worry as Daniel wrapped his arms around his torso, teeth clacking as it seemed the temperature on his side of the cell was dropping at an alarming rate.

"Daniel?" Jack tried to keep his voice level and in control, barely making it.

"I-i-it's co-old, Jack..." The younger man began moving back and forth, pacing the cell, trying to keep warm but without much luck.

Jack turned to the others, seeing their worry and knew that whatever would happen, they had to get out of the cell, had to get Daniel out before he froze to death in there. His breath was an almost solid white by now, and his lips had a light blue tinge to them.

"With the danger of repeating myself," Jack began, "any suggestions?"

They all shrugged. No one seemed to know what to do at present. "Any reason to search the cell again?" Jack knew the answer already. Suddenly the far wall lighted up for a brief moment, and a screen-like device appeared, strange symbols flickering across it.

They all eyed the newly appeared device with wary hesitance. "Carter?" Jack finally said.

Sam nodded and made her way slowly towards the screen. "I don't know, sir..."

"Um, maybe you shouldn't touch, Major..." Ferretti put in.

Thompson finally stood, gesturing to his men to stay put. They'd stayed out of it all the whole time, and to tell the truth, Jack had all but forgotten about them.

"Well, they seem to be interested in your little pretty-boy, so why not try to bargain with him?" Thompson's stand was casual and so full of arrogance that for a moment Jack could only stand and stare at him, too surprised to answer.

"F-fuck you, Airhead," came the acid reply from Daniel, who was standing close to the barrier, interested in what he could see of the screen from his position. He bared his teeth at Thompson, the effect somewhat lost to the sound of them clacking.

"Now, now, Doctor Jackson," Thompson spat out. "That's no way for an educated man to speak."

"O-oh, so now I'm a man, am I?" Daniel's glare could have melted solid steel. Too bad it wasn't working on the barrier. "After briefing you told me I was just a pleasant surprise you thought you could ha-ave your wa-way with, wasn't I?" An almost violent shiver went through Daniel's body. "Tho-thought you ha-had something to-to offer me."

Before Daniel could continue or Thompson could put words to the pissed-off look on his face, Jack's finger closed in a vice-like grip on the man's collar. "What!?"

No one had seen Jack move from his spot to Thompson's, and no one seemed to be interested in moving to hold him back. For which Jack was grateful. At the moment he wasn't sure that even Teal'c could've held him back.

Well, except from Thompson's men, who all three moved to stand. It was, however, cut short as Teal'c put himself between them and the rest of the room, giving them a look that most clearly told them that their 'assistance' was in no way wanted or desired.

"J-jack?" Daniel's voice sounded thoughtful and a little scared.

Jack shook Thompson for a moment, then let go. "Don't for one second think I've finished with you," he threatened the man before turning his attention solely to Daniel. "Yeah?"

"Wh-what do you know o-of tests d-done on la-ab rats?"

Before Jack could answer, Carter came over the stand next to him, a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean, Daniel?"

"I... I was wo-wondering if per-erhaps you solving some ki-kind of riddle, task..." Daniel shivered again, pointing at the screen on their side.

Sam nodded before turning to Jack. "Sir, permission to..." she gestured at the screen.

Jack took a deep breath, exchanging looks with Daniel who nodded. "I'm not sure, Carter," Jack finally said.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice sounded a little strangled and more than a bit worried.

With alarm Jack turned to his friend. What now?

Daniel had taken a few steps backwards and was leaning against the far end wall.

"Sir? Something's wrong," Sam was staring intently at their team mate.

Jack bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her. Well, of course there was something wrong. Daniel was looking weaker by the second, fingers pressed lightly against his throat.

"Daniel?" Jack took a step forward, feeling the barrier vibrate as he touched it again.

"A-air," Daniel croaked, eyes flickering shut for a moment.

Air? What did he mean by...? "Daniel..." Jack heard his own voice crack as he watched Daniel slide to the floor, arms going slack, head hanging to the side. "Daniel!" Jack watched with horror for any kind of response from the other side, but none came.

Jack was vaguely aware of the others trying to calm him, but the only thing he could concentrate on was trying to break through the force field, banging his fists against it, yelling Daniel's name.

::Curious behavior::

::Perhaps an alteration of the test is called for?::

::We believe so...::

Suddenly the barrier flickered and Jack found himself flat on his face... on the other side of it. Frantically getting to his hands and knees, he crawled to Daniel's side, subconsciously picking up on the sound of air rushing into the cell once again.

Jack pulled Daniel into his lap, furiously checking for life signs. The man was horribly cold and for a moment Jack couldn't find his pulse, then, if only faintly, he felt the slow beat against his finger. Burying his face against Daniel's neck, Jack took a moment to pull himself back together.

"I've got a pulse," Jack finally managed to convey to the others, and as he looked up, he saw relief flicker across the faces of his friends and colleagues who were watching with intense worry. Jack became aware of the low temperature as Daniel shivered in his arms, blue eyes flickering open.

"J-jack?" Daniel croaked, blue lips trembling as he obviously fought to understand what had happened.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jack pulled him closer, trying to share a little body heat, knowing it wasn't enough.

"H-how?" Daniel curled up, trying to fit his long body into Jack's lap, seeking the only available source of heat.

"Dunno, Daniel, I was banging my fists against the barrier and suddenly I was on this side." Jack extracted himself from Daniel, quickly stripping his jacket and putting it around Daniel's shoulders. Daniel fought him a little, but Jack managed to get his arms into it, zipping it in the front.

"Jack, y-you ca-can't..." Daniel tried to stop him as he unlaced and kicked off his boots, pulling his BDUs off.

"You need it more than I do at the moment," Jack batted Daniel's hands away and forced the younger man to put them on. God, it was cold, Jack clenched his teeth as the cold air bit into his skin, then put his socks on Daniel's feet as well, pulling his boots back onto his now bare feet. Damned cold.

Pulling Daniel back into his lap, Jack didn't care what the others might think. To him it was logical. He had Daniel covered from top to toe once more, trying to ignore the cold himself.

"Dammit, Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, color returning to his cheeks. "You'll catch pneumonia this way."

"Carter!" Jack barked, pulling Daniel closer, ignoring the curses coming from him.

"Sir!" Carter stepped closer to the barrier.

"Any ideas?" Jack turned his attention to his 2IC.

"I agree with Daniel, sir, this *does* look like a test." Sam turned to give the screen a searching look. "If we can crack whatever test this is, we might be able to get a little further, maybe even get the two of you out of there."

"Trust her, Jack," Daniel whispered in his ear, the warm breath sending shivers down Jack's back.

Jack finally nodded. "You may as well give it a try, Carter."

Sam nodded and went back to the screen, scrutinizing the symbols that had appeared on it.

"Colonel?" Ferretti's voice broke the silence a moment later.

"Lou?" Jack tried to relax, to ignore the cold.

"You two okay?" Ferretti sounded worried beneath the light tone.

"Well, safe to say, the faster you work over there, the quicker we'll be out of here... I hope." Jack rested his head back against the wall.

He must have drifted for a moment, letting his guard down, because suddenly Daniel moved from his lap and Jack found himself pulled into a warm embrace, hands moving to bring warmth to his exposed skin.

Somehow Daniel had managed to switch places with Jack, holding the older man in an iron grip, sharing his body heat instead of taking it from Jack. "Relax, Jack, please," Daniel whispered, worry evident in his low voice.

::How... interesting::

Jack was beginning to get really tired of those voices, wondering if it was worth the effort to get up and yell at them... probably not, since Daniel had more or less already tried that without much luck. No need in pissing off their keepers unnecessarily.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Thompson's voice broke the silence. There were several chuckles from his men.

Jack rolled his eyes, but before he could answer, Daniel's calm voice cut through the cool air, reminding Jack of velvet covered steel.

"Thompson, you're skating on thin ice with hot blades at the moment, I'd be damned careful if I were you..."

"Or what?" Thompson spat, "you're gonna make me sorry?" the last was added with a bark of malicious laughter.

"You have no idea, *Thompson*..."

"Just wait till I get *my* hands on you, fag." Thomson's voice was low, but there was no doubt everyone in the room had caught every word.

Daniel's chuckle sent icy shivers down Jack's back, but he kept his mouth shut. It was a bit like watching an accident. You know you should turn away or get help, but you just couldn't stop watching with horrified fascination.

"You are such a fool, Thompson... what makes you think I'm afraid of you?" Daniel tightened his hold on Jack, as if he was drawing strength from the older man. Jack wasn't entirely sure he wasn't... The level voice and steel-like control Daniel had over himself made Jack smile with pride. This was his Daniel alright, the Daniel who didn't waver at the burning stare of a Goa'uld -- even less at the accusations of an AF Major.

"Thomson," Jack broke the silence, "stop trying to do what the Goa'ulds have failed at countless times."

"What?" Thompson snorted, as he moved a little closer to the barrier.

Jack chuckled and felt Daniel's body vibrate with tension for a moment to then relax against his. Yes, Daniel, Jack thought to himself. I'm 110% on your side, don't worry.

The two men watched with mirthless smiles as Thomson suddenly became aware of the presence on either side of him.

"You will cease your unproductive insults, MajorThompson," Teal'c's voice was low and controlled as his hand landed heavily on Thompson's shoulder, but the underlying threat couldn't escape anyone's attention.

Ferretti patted the Major's other shoulder, baring his teeth in a wide, scary smile. "What he said," Lou added.

Thompson blinked in surprise for a moment then wisely backed away from the two men, seeking the illusion of safety with his own team, all of whom were now silent as well, eyeing SG-1 and 2 with wary eyes.

Yeah, Jack thought, mess with one, and you get the rest of us in your face. Cuddling up against Daniel, even though Jack knew he shouldn't... it was for warmth, nothing more, Jack told himself, even if Daniel's warm breath against his face brought back pleasant memories. No need to fuel Thompson's accusations.

::This is indeed strange::

"Oh shut up," Daniel grumbled, shifting a little. Jack obviously wasn't the only one deep in his memories.

::Strange behavior indeed, we must know more...::

They all settled into silence, only broken occasionally as Carter conversed with one of Ferretti's men, both working on figuring out what the screen was there for. Well, Jack expected them to share information if they found any. For the time being he'd concentrate on preserving body heat. Too bad the barrier didn't give them any kind of privacy. He could think of a few ways to keep him and Daniel warm.

"Sir?" Carter's voice broke the silence after what felt to Jack like hours.

"Carter?"

"I'm going to try pressing a combination of the symbols on the screen, but I'm not sure what will happen when I do..."

"Sam?" Daniel broke in.

"Yeah?" Sam came over to the barrier, not even raising an eyebrow at the sight of her friend and her CO cuddling together.

"What are the symbols?"

"They seem to be a mixture of pictograms and mathematical symbols," Sam stepped back let Daniel have a clear view of the screen. "Recognize anything?"

Daniel frowned. "Nothing much, no, what were you thinking about selecting?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"Carter?" Jack just hoped she knew what she was doing. "Just try something... the temperature in here will do irrevocable damage in a few hours anyway, so you may as well give it a go."

"Here we go?" Daniel whispered in his ear, as he rested his head against Jack's.

"Yup," Jack answered, burrowing against Daniel. Closing his eyes, Jack breathed in Daniel's scent, sending a little prayer out to whatever deity might grace them with a little luck.

"I'm trying the first combination now, sir," Carter's voice was low, but came through crystal clear as it seemed everyone were holding their breaths.

Jack became aware of the increase in heat first. Still, he had to check. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply, as Daniel had long since dropped his face into Jack's neck, trying to keep the both of them warm. Not that it was helping Jack, well, sure, it heated up things, just not in the most appropriate sense.

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" Jack allowed himself to indulge in a little more cuddling. Hey, there were sharing precious body heat.

"The air is getting warmer..." Daniel's voice dropped to a level where Jack could barely make out the words, even though they were whispered directly into his hear. "Even if you were referring to... a different kind of heat, the answer would still be yes."

Jack bit his lower lip. Dammit, he couldn't wait to get back home, to get hit team back home, to get Daniel back home, more precisely home and into bed. ASAP.

Jack pulled back, feeling more than a little rediculous dressed only in boxers and t-shirt... and his boots. It had been nice to have an excuse to cuddle up with Daniel on a mission, even if the situation wasn't exactly the best for it. Hell, he wasn't sure how they were supposed to get back home. For the time being, Daniel and Carter's hunch on the lab rat theory was as good as any.

"Carter? How's it coming along?"

"Every time I punch in a sequence, the screen changes and I have to choose a new sequence... I just need to match the mathematical symbols with the pictograms."

"So, you're playing 'memory' with the aliens?" Jack couldn't quite keep the humor out of his voice, no matter how bad their situation might be, for the time being they seemed to be in no imminent danger.

Ferretti chuckled and even Carter couldn't help laughing a little. "Sure, sir, though a bit more complicated than that."

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Memory..."

"Right, sir." After a moment of silence, Sam spoke again. "Colonel?"

"Yes?" Jack let out a short breath of air, wondering why it was so damned hot and so hard to concentrate all of the sudden. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he waited for his 2IC to continue.

"The screen just stopped flashing symbols..."

"Did you break something, Carter?" Jack rolled his shoulders, for a moment quite glad he wasn't wearing more than he was. The temperature had definitely gone up.

"Um, no sir, not that I can think of." Sam came over to the barrier, eyeing them with worry.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c stepped forward, head cocked lightly to the side.

"Yeah?" Jack closed his eyes for a moment. Something was making him itch... not literally, more... the kind of itch he got when he was observed. For a moment Jack pushed it into the background. They were being observed by aliens, which would explain it.

"Are you well?" Teal'c deep voice rumbled across the room.

"As well as can be expected... I just hope we find a way out of this."

Teal'c nodded before he made his way to the side of the cell, sitting down to at least use the time for meditation. Jack couldn't blame him. God only knew for how long they'd be stuck in their prison.

"Get some rest, that goes for everyone of you," Jack finally said. He was sure none of them had had much rest during the last couple of hours. And even though they'd been down and out, it hadn't done much for them in the sense of actual R&R.

Everyone complied, the only ones ignoring the others and not nodding their agreement with Jack were Thompson and his men. Still, they kept quiet and from the looks of things, they were actually going to try to rest as well.

Before joining his team and the others, Ferretti came over to where Jack was leaning against the shimmering barrier. "Colonel?"

"It's okay, Ferretti, it's just a little too hot in here." Jack gave his friend a small smile, trying to reassure him.

"Buy you and the Doc a beer when we get back home?" Ferretti tried to return the smile with as much control, but worry shone from his eyes. "Jack..."

"We'll get out of this, Lou, don't worry..." Jack's smile grew a little wider. "And I'll make sure to remind you of your offer, don't worry."

Lou laughed out loud and went to rest with the others.

The itch between Jack's shoulder blades grew. It was getting increasingly hard to concentrate. Not just because of the heat. It seemed that the temperature had hit a steady mark, but there was something else that made Jack feel light headed. Rolling his head, Jack tried to ease the tension in his neck and shoulders. He couldn't help wondering what might have happened if Carter hadn't played along with the alien version of 'memory'. He had a sneaky suspicion that he and Daniel would have been popsicles.

Speaking of... Jack turned around hand his breath caught in his throat.

Daniel was sitting hunched on the middle of the floor, head down, necked bowed and glittering with sweat. He'd discarded Jack's jacket and the socks, naked but for Jack's BDUs.

A lonely droplet of sweat slowly drew a trail down the middle of Daniel's spine, its slow descent caught Jack's eye, holding his attention captured until it disappeared under the waistband of the BDUs. Jack licked his lips, and for an insane moment, he wanted to go over to Daniel and trace the salty trail with his tongue.

Then the younger man slowly lifted his head, blue eyes trailing up the length of Jack's bare legs, lingering for a moment on his crotch. Daniel's tongue swept out to moisten his lips, leaving them glistering very much as his sweat covered skin.

Then the almost scalding stare traveled to Jack's upper body, further up, until it connected with Jack's eyes, holding him in place, grounding him.

"Daniel...?" Jack's voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Daniel didn't answer him. He simply kept eye contact with Jack, eyelids sliding down, adding to what Jack had already learned to identify as Daniel's 'bedroom eyes'. Jack should tell him it was the wrong time. Dammit, Daniel should *know* that already.

Still, Daniel held Jack's gaze, his white, even teeth bit into his lower lip, sweat plastering the short, dark hair to his head.

Jack watched with the utmost attention as another droplet of sweat made its way down Daniel's temple, detouring a little as it hung for a moment at his cheekbone before ending its existence at the corner of a lightly parted mouth. Jack swallowed hard as the tip of a pink tongue slipped out to catch it.

"Jack..." The name left Daniel as something between a whisper and a sigh.

Jack shook his head to clear it, then sent Daniel a pleading look. "Daniel," he whispered, "you know we can't... please don't make this any harder on the both of us..." Jack trailed off, groaning internally at his ill choice of words.

Daniel didn't answer, but Jack had no trouble reading the same emotions in the other man. Daniel knew, of course he did, but Jack felt the same urges as he did. They were both aware of that they weren't acting as they normally were. Sure, it was hard to keep their hands to themselves after the weekend they'd just spent together, but still...

Jack slid to the floor, trying to get his own breathing under control. Something was obviously messing with them, something was enhancing what they... Jack suddenly noticed that they'd both been inching towards each other for the past few minutes.

Jack shook his head again, quickly got to his feet and went to the wall farthest from Daniel. Closing his eyes as he slid down the wall, Jack decided that as long as he didn't keep eye contact with Daniel, they would both make it... he just hoped Daniel would come to the same conclusion.

Trying to remember what Teal'c had taught him about meditation, Jack tried to relax. After a few minutes his paranoid little mind began asking him if he knew where Daniel was. Chancing a quick look, Jack saw his friend curled up in the opposite corner. Well, good, the further they could get from each other, the better. At least at the moment.

Time ticked by, and Jack once again tried to find that little core inside that was supposed to hold some kind of peace... without any success. Every time he almost had it, a flicker of an image crossed his mind, and his carefully built little card house came crumbling down. Sense memory, the thought of what Daniel sounded like just before coming, the feel of skin against his, the feel of Daniel's tongue...

Jack's eyes flew open to stare into a pair of darkened eyes. Daniel's pupils were so dilated that they almost eclipsed the blue. Daniel licked his lips and Jack could still feel the tingling of the skin on his collar bone where Daniel had just licked him.

Jack felt himself leaning forward, drawing in a deep breath as he picked up on Daniel's scent. Soap, sweat, musk... things that brought even more images back to him. It didn't exactly help that Daniel's skin was glistering with sweat making Jack want to touch, lick...

Shaking his head to clear it, Jack turned his head just in time to avoid a kiss. "Daniel... please don't get us started..."

"We... won't stop," Daniel's voice was low.

::This reaction is indeed interesting::

::And to think enhancing a factor already present::

Jack blinked a few times... something that was already...

"Sir!?" Carter's voice sliced through the silence of the cell.

"M-major?" Jack gave in and turned his head enough to rub his cheek against Daniel's before burying his face against Daniel's neck. It was so difficult to think with the sound of his blood pounding in his ears and the feel of Daniel's licking and nipping at the skin where his shoulder and neck met.

"Colonel... Daniel, what?" Sam sounded as if she didn't believe what she was witnessing.

"God, you're disgusting, *Colonel*," Thompson's voice broke through the silence.

Daniel's head whipped back up, a sneer on his face. "Oh cut the crap, Thomson," a quick dip of his head and Daniel bit through Jack's t-shirt, making pleasant pain shoot through Jack's shoulder. Slowly Daniel turned his head and obviously made eye contact with Thompson. "I know you're just jealous, Thomson, admit it..." The chuckle that followed that accusation made Jack shiver, wondering for how much longer he could control himself.

Jack was aware of the voices on the other side of the barrier but he couldn't concentrate on anything but Daniel's close proximity.

"Well... the screen's lit up again... sir." Carter cleared her throat and broke the awkward silence. Thomson didn't do anything but scowl at them, obviously not looking for another sample of patented sharp tongued comments by Dr. Jackson .

"Maybe you sh-should try to... play with it again, Carter," Jack groaned as Daniel moved from his neck and up towards his ear. Praying that Daniel wasn't going to do what Jack feared he might, he bit his teeth together, trying to come up with an explanation.

"Phe..." Daniel's voice broke and his hot breath burst against Jack's neck, sending shivers down the older man's spine. "Pheromones or so-something similar, Sam... and we're talking... some *extremely* high levels..."

Jack found it amazing how Daniel could concentrate on stringing together entire sentences. And actually make sense... That was pretty much the last coherent thought he had for the following minute, as Daniel straddled his lap and latched onto the sensitive spot just below Jack's ear.

Somehow Jack managed to push Daniel away, both men lying on the white floor, staring at each other, panting for breath. "Carter," Jack began, his voice raw and pained. "It worked the last time..." And unless you want to audience a rather heated make-out session, I suggest you hurry up.

Jack slowly sat up, keeping his eyes closed. He wasn't sure he could handle looking at Daniel at the moment. It was bad enough that he seemed to constantly pick up the scent of the other man.

"Jack?" Daniel whispered his name, breath brushing against Jack's face. That hadn't taken long.

"Carter!" Jack almost barked.

"I... I finished the sequence, sir... I don't understand." Sam sounded... desperate.

"Don't sweat it, Sam," Daniel said a wavering voice. "It will probably take a little before it's out of our system..."

Daniel's fingers closed around the hem of Jack's t-shirt and slowly drew it upwards, to finally pull it off.

Jack didn't fight him, he couldn't. All he could think of what staring into Daniel's eyes, transfixed by the display of naked want in them. Besides, it was still too hot to keep the t-shirt on anyway. Daniel had the right idea... only, as a small part of Jack's mind was screaming at him, the lousiest timing *ever*.

Watching with fascination, Jack cocked his head to the side as Daniel buried his face in the t-shirt he'd just pulled off Jack. Jack wondered on some level if it might be enough for the other man to... Obviously not.

Daniel discarded the t-shirt and slowly reached forward to tangle his fingers in the chain from Jack's dog tags. Painstakingly slowly he pulled at the chain until it bit into Jack's sensitive skin. No able to resist it, Jack let himself be pulled forward, ending up braced on hands and knees staring down with wonder at Daniel.

Somewhere Jack was aware of a hissing noise... like air being pumped into something, but his muddled brain wasn't working at the moment. The only thing he could concentrate on was slowly lowering himself down, as Daniel kept his hold on the tags.

Jack squeezed his eyes closed, wondering why he was becoming more and more dizzy by the second. Air... something being pumped inside... The last thing he saw before the world went black was the sight of Daniel's blue eyes closing as well.

Groaning, Jack tried to force his eyes open. His head was throbbing as if he'd been on another drinking binge. Which he was fairly sure he hadn't. Then again, there was a warm, breathing weight pinning him to the floor, so he could be mistaken.

Huh, hadn't he passed out on top of Daniel? This was kind of a bit disturbing come to think about it. Then again, maybe not, because, oh, it wasn't half as bad. Truly, it wasn't. The cell seemed to have regained a more normal temperature and the heat from Daniel's body was quite pleasant.

Only thing beginning to bother Jack as his mind became clearer was what they must look like, Daniel and him. Passed out on top of each other in various states of undress. Gently Jack rolled Daniel over onto the floor, fighting for a moment as strong arms closed possessively around his waist. Not that Jack minded the cuddling, but now just wasn't the best of times.

Extracting himself from Daniel's grip, Jack slowly sat up, taking a good look around. The way their skin glued together made Jack wince. Well, at least it'd only been sweat. He dreaded to think what might have happened if the aliens hadn't pumped some sort of sleeping gas into their side of the cell.

"Colonel?" Ferretti's voice broke the silence, drawing Jack's attention to the energy barrier. It seemed that everyone on the other side was sleeping as well.

"Did the sleeping gas hit your side too?" Jack rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his head of the cobwebs.

"No, we just decided to rest instead of worrying ourselves to death." Ferretti walked with him to the far side of the cell, as Jack moved to bring circulation back into his legs. Leaning against the wall, they stuck their heads together as far as the barrier would let them.

"How's everyone doing, Lou?" Jack folded his arms as the decidedly cooler air made him shiver.

"Well, I must say that your little... um..." Ferretti looked ill at ease as he tried to put words to something he really didn't want to bring up.

"Yeah, well... that... um," Jack ran a hand through his hair, wondering just what the hell to say and what to put into his report when they returned. What would the others put into theirs? Nothing that would do him and Daniel any good, that was for sure.

"Major Carter explained it to us..." Ferretti trailed off.

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she said that you were obviously under the influence of a large dose of eh..."

"Pheromones?" Jack vaguely remembered Daniel's words, even if it had been damned difficult to concentrate at that moment.

"Yeah," Lou still looked ill at ease. "Jack, you know we won't put anything discriminating into the reports, but..." Ferretti turned his head slightly, nodding towards Thompson and his men.

Jack sighed. Yeah, as much as he trusted his own team, and SG-2 as well, he knew there was no way to bury what had happened under the ordinary report. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Ferretti drew in a deep breath. "I know it's really none of my business, but..."

"No it's not." Jack cut him off. There were reasons for 'don't ask, don't tell'.

Ferretti suddenly smiled and looked over at Daniel. "Congratulations, Jack," he whispered in a low voice.

Jack glared at him, but was distracted as Daniel made a sound like a dying animal and slowly sat up, holding his head in his hands, as if he was afraid it'd fall off if he wasn't careful.

"Feeling a bit hung-over, Daniel?" Jack knew exactly how he was feeling, his own head still felt as if it was full of cotton, as well did his mouth. And how he wanted to just walk over to the other man and comfort him. If, of course, not for the people also in the cell and the fact that Daniel, without the pheromones or the need to share body heat, might actually deck Jack for it. They might have started something a few days before, but they'd agreed on the need to keep it off base, on world, behind closed doors. It wasn't what they wanted, but it was necessary.

The only answer from Daniel was a muffled curse. Right, no coffee and feeling hung-over -- not the most desirable version of the dear Doctor, but Jack would take him anyway possible. Hiding a little smile Jack turned back to Ferretti, who had similar problems keeping himself from smiling.

"Too bad we have no coffee, eh, Colonel?" Ferretti raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, then sighed. "Anything else happen while we were... out?"

"No, sir, nothing." Ferretti nodded towards the alien screen, currently black. "After Carter punched in the last code, and the two of you went to... sleep, it just turned black."

"No voices either?" Jack turned his head a little as Daniel stood and came over to join them. He graciously accepted his t-shirt as Daniel handed it to him before the younger man shrugged into Jack's discarded jacket.

"No, no voices so far." Ferretti hesitated a moment before looking at them again. It was clear to Jack that he still felt a little out of the loop about the two men.

"Look, Lou, I know you're not comfortable with what happened..."

"Don't... Jack," Ferretti finally smiled again. "It's not that, it's just... no one deserves to go through that with an audience."

Jack's eyes flickered to Daniel, who was fighting a blush coloring his face. "Thanks, Ferretti," the younger man finally got out.

"No sweat, Doc, SG-1 doesn't exactly deal with the average garden variety of alien encounters." Ferretti scratched the back of his head

"No, guess we can't claim that," Daniel agreed, finally looking up, more in control than before.

"You okay, Doc?" Ferretti asked, voicing what Jack wanted to, but didn't trust his voice enough to.

"I'll be better once we get out of here and back to our side of the Galaxy," Daniel admitted with a sigh.

"I hear ya, Doc, I hear ya."

"So we wait?" Jack asked, indicating the sleeping forms behind Ferretti.

"Seems it's all we can do," Daniels shrugged.

The three men stood in silence for a little while, then Daniel tucked at the hem of Jack's shirt. "Jack?"

"Mmm?" Jack looked up to see what Daniel wanted and then froze. A screen, like the once Carter had been tinkering with had appeared on their side of the cell. "Daniel?"

"May as well try?" Daniel gave him a questioning look.

"Let's wake up the others first, shall we?" Jack motioned for Ferretti to rouse the others.

Daniel nodded, staying near Jack, but eyeing the screen with curiosity. "Damned if we do, damned if we don't?" he muttered, face turned so only Jack could hear him.

"Something like that," Jack agreed, waiting for the rest of his team and colleagues to join them.

  


* * *

Suddenly the light blinked and disappeared.

"Daniel? What did you touch?" Jack asked before thinking

"Nothing! Don't be an ass, Jack." The snorted reply was accompanied by a smack on his arm. Right, Daniel hadn't been near the screen.

Daniel's hand stayed on his arm, as they listened to the surprised outbursts of their colleagues. So this time it hadn't just been their side of the cell.

"Major Ferretti, make sure your team keeps together." Jack's voice rung through the darkness.

Everyone on the other side calmed down. "yes sir, Colonel!"

"Carter, Teal'c?" Jack needed to know his team was okay.

"We're here, sir." Carter sounded as calm as ever, and of course so did Teal'c as his deep voice followed hers.

"Thompson?" Jack tried to keep his voice level and objective... and succeeded. Huh, years of training, he thought bemusedly to himself.

The silence stretched for a little while then Thompson answered. "We're here and all accounted for... sir."

Jack pulled Daniel a little closer, not wanting to risk losing him again. "Any ideas as to what's going on?" The silence greeting him wasn't too reassuring.

"No one touched anything on either side of the barrier, sir," Carter finally answered.

"So we just wait?" Jack swapped at the barrier with annoyance. The he did it again.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was low and close to his ear, the whispered breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Weren't we standing right next to the barrier, Daniel?" Before Daniel could answer him, Jack almost leaped off the ground as a hand brushed against his outstretched one.

"Whoa!" A voice close by broke the silence.

"Lou!?" Jack felt his breath catch. Was the barrier down?

"The barrier..." Lou's voice halted for a moment as he grabbed for a firmer hold on Jack's arm.

"Barrier's gone," Daniel confirmed as he moved next to Jack, though never for a moment letting go of the older man. A moment later he continued. "Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me." Carter joined their little group. A moment later everyone was gathered together and accounted for. Even Thompson and his men, who all seemed to have understood that they stood a better chance together.

"Soooo," Daniel finally said.

"So?" Jack answered.

"What do we do now?" Under the cover of the dark, Daniel slipped his hand into Jack's. Well, they had to stick together, after all.

"Yell at them again?" Jack said in a voice much lighter than he felt. Sure, SG-1 had a track record of strange alien encounters, but Jack would wait with their celebration until they were safely back on their own side of the wormhole with an impenetrable iris between them.

"Oh yeah, that did us a *lot* of good the last time," Daniel mumbled.

Jack chuckled, not failing to catch the pout in the younger man's voice. Right, Daniel had ended up a naked guinea pig, Jack had followed him and they had been crawling all over each other like two horny teenagers. Right, might not be such a brilliant idea after all.

Suddenly the air around them shifted and shimmered. A moment later their surroundings cleared up and they were staring at the huge circle of the Stargate, everyone blinking at the sharp sunlight.

"Okay," Jack pursed his lips and did a quick headcount. Yes, they were all there and from the looks of things, no one was hurt. Taking a deep breath, Jack was about to tell Daniel to dial up the 'Gate so they could get out of there as fast as humanly possible. Faster if he had anything to say about it.

::We apologize for the... behavior of our scientists::

Everyone looked up and around, but the voice seemed to have come from out of nowhere.

"So we were merely being... studied," Daniel sounded torn between anger and curiosity.

Jack wasn't surprised. Humans had a bad habit of treating their guinea pigs and lab rats with even less finesse.

::If you refer to yourselves as test subjects... yes::

"And you're just letting us go?" Jack wasn't sure, but there had to be a catch somewhere.

::We do no longer condone such... tests and since no one has come through the circle for so many years, we were not paying attention to a few... wayward scientists -- You are free to leave::

"Do we want to try any kind of negotiations?" Daniel whispered his question to Jack.

Jack looked down and realized they were still holding hands. Letting go of Daniel he shook his head. "I don't know, I'm not too crazy about the idea..."

Daniel turned, shrugged and seemed to come to a decision. "We *are* peaceful explorers and we are looking for other races to trade with."

::What do you propose to trade?:: The voice was... hesitant.

"Well, knowledge, stories of cultural worth..." Daniel trailed off.

::Technology?::

Daniel nodded. "If possible."

::We do not see what you have to trade with::

"Well, there's the cultural material, and if we could start some kind of negotiations, I'm sure we could find something... besides, it would make up for what you've put us through."

Daniel may have sounded sweet and diplomatic, but Jack almost couldn't hold back a laugh. Trust the SGC's flagship team's linguist to guilt their captors into a treaty meeting.

::We... will consider this and give you our answer as soon as possible::

They all turned and looked at the smug smiling Daniel. "Yes, you do that, and now..." Daniel freed himself of the tightly packed group, "we're going home." He quickly punched in the address for Earth and they watched as the 'Gate sprang to life and Daniel plotted in the IDC code with the GDO Ferretti threw to him.

They all passed through the gate, in twos, walking past Daniel who was standing, arms crossed, waiting for them all to go through. He finally fell in next to Jack, looking him up and down.

Jack grinned at him. "Well, it's gonna make an interesting debriefing, that's for sure," the older man answered Daniel's raised eyebrow.

"Sir..." Carter's voice behind them made them stop. "We might have a little trouble working with some of the reports..."

Jack turned around, eyeing his 2IC. "We'll stick with your explanation, Carter," he answered, knowing damned well what she was talking about. "Like I said, it's gonna make an interesting debriefing."

With a nod from Teal'c and 'yes sir' from Carter, they turned around and walked through the circle. Jack could only hope and pray that he could catch Hammond before they debriefed and that the General was in a good mood. At least he was getting SG-1 back in one, unharmed piece.

  


* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Jack took a deep breath before dropping down onto his couch. Taking a swig of his beer, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He'd been looking forward to this since they came back through the 'Gate. The hours after their return had been nothing short of hectic and full of explanations.

Sighing deeply Jack counted his lucky stars that he'd gotten to the General before debriefing and that the man had been willing to talk to Jack off the record.

"Mmmm, lovely," chuckled a voice in front of him and a heavy, warm weight settled across his thighs.

Jack opened his eyes and stared up into a pair of twinkling blue eyes. Daniel wriggled until he was comfortable and then took a sip of his coffee. The younger man then proceeded to take Jack's beer and placed it on the table behind him. Taking a last haughty draught of his coffee, the mug followed the bottle.

Grinning, Jack accepted the coffee flavored kiss, moaning as Daniel's tongue flickered against his own. He pushed his hands up under Daniel's sweat shirt, or rather, it was one of Jack's the younger man had borrowed.

"You seem to have taken a liking to wearing your CO's clothes," Jack teased.

"Mmm," Daniel hummed against his lips. "I like the idea of wearing your clothes." His hands traveled down over Jack's shoulders, one hand taking a hold of Jack's left wrist. His hand was quickly guided into the almost nonexistent space between their bodies to rub against the bulge in the sweats that happened to belong to Jack as well.

Their kiss grew deeper as Jack slowly leaned to the side, taking Daniel with him until they were stretched out on the couch, with Daniel on top. Panting for breath they finally pulled back, Daniel braced on his arms, grinning down at Jack.

"So, you think they bought the whole endorphin story?" Daniel's voice was still light, but tinged with a little worry.

"According to Janet there was still a high count in our blood when we returned." Jack shifted until he was comfortable under Daniel's weight, hands roaming up under the younger man's shirt.

"Yeah..." Daniel frowned. "Actually, according to those values it's amazing we managed to get back without jumping each other, unless..." Daniel pursed his lips.

"What?" Jack asked after a moment's silence.

"What?" Daniel shook his head and looked questioningly at Jack.

Rolling his eyes, Jack pulled him down for a brief kiss. "Unless what?"

"You think Janet suspects?"

Jack's hands stilled. "Why do you think she would?"

"Jack, according to those values, well, it's not my area of expertise, but I think we would have ended up having sex, audience or no audience." Daniel leaned further back, straddling Jack's thighs and began pushing the older man's t-shirt up and off.

"Are you saying that Janet... fiddled with the tests?" Jack blinked a few times, surprised, but lifted up enough for Daniel to pull the t-shirt off. Come to think of it, he wouldn't put it past their resident version of Napoleon to cover for them. Not that he wasn't glad if that was the case.

"Well, our levels *were* high..." Daniel let the rest hang unsaid between them.

Jack shook his head as he divested Daniel of his shirt. "I still don't get what the aliens were trying to discover by putting us through all that stuff."

"Well," Daniel scrunched up his nose, took off his glasses and put them on the coffee table. "Does a lab rat know what we're trying to figure out?"

"Guess not," Jack mumbled as he placed a light kiss against Daniel's side, so deliciously presented to him as the other man stretched out.

"Maybe they wanted to see what makes a Tau'ri tick?" Daniel sniffed Jack's t-shirt before throwing it over his shoulder with a mischievous grin.

Jack's breath caught as he remembered Daniel doing the same in the cell. "Well, I don't know about your average, ordinary, garden variety Tau'ri, but I know what makes *this* Tau'ri tick," Jack grinned as he grabbed both sides of Daniel's face and drew him down for a soul searing kiss.

Daniel moaned against his lips as he slowly ground his body against Jack's. "Who cares?" he mumbled.

"Maybe they just wanted to see us mate..." Jack chuckled breathlessly between kisses.

"Jaaack." The laughter vibrated through the both of them.

"Speaking of mating," Jack reached up behind the cushion under his head and pulled out the bottle of lube. As he answered Daniel's laughter with a smile, he dug into his pocket for the condom. It wasn't exactly easy as Daniel was working on getting the sweats off him. After a moment of struggling he managed to hand the elusive item over to Daniel. Then he proceeded to push Daniel's pants down. Daniel kicked them off and sat back, eyes going from Jack's crotch to his own and to Jack's face, asking.

"Your call," Jack said as he folded his hands behind his head, grinning like a loon.

Daniel stayed still for a moment, eyes closed, obviously contemplating his next move. Slowly a smile spread on his lips. Tearing open the plastic holding the condom, he quickly rolled it onto Jack, who closed his eyes, fighting the need to arch up into the touch.

Jack opened his eyes again and watched with a puzzled look as Daniel uncapped the bottle and coated Jack's fingers with the clear gel. Then he leaned forward to kiss Jack. The kiss turned from a light touch to a hungry mesh of tongues and lips. Daniel still managed to guide Jack's hand around his hips and it didn't take the older man long to get the idea.

Pushing a slick finger inside, Jack growled as he felt Daniel moving, pressing back against his hand. He had the suspicion that Daniel would be the death of him, but damned, what a way to go. Upgrading to two and three fingers, Jack got lost in the feel of movement above him and the thrumming of desire and need, the fire coursing through his blood.

Daniel finally stilled his movements and ended Jack's preparations by reaching behind himself, drawing Jack's hand away and around to wipe the rest of the lube off on Jack's cock.

Never for a moment breaking eye contact with Jack, Daniel slowly rose up on his knees, moved until he was poised exactly where he wanted to be, then slowly, so painfully slowly, he held onto Jack's cock and guided it inside himself.

Jack dug his fingers into the couch, trying to keep himself from thrusting upwards, to let Daniel set the pace. His eyes slowly slid closed as heat engulfed the head of his erection.

"Jaaaack?" Daniel's voice was low and alluring, so laced with need and surrender that it cut like a piece of ice though Jack's heated body. Not at all in a bad way; it was like sliding an ice cube over heated skin on a burning summer's day, like a glass of iced water after a long run.

Opening his eyes and meeting Daniel's piercing blue ones, Jack almost screamed when Daniel pushed down hard, taking him in with one swift movement.

No coherent words, let alone sentences were uttered as Daniel slowly moved up and down, never for a split second allowing Jack to look away. Not that Jack would want to. The sight of Daniel sitting astride him was so far beyond words that the only things making it past his lips for several minutes were strangled noises, moans and whimpers.

Trying to keep his control, to keep calm, Jack steadily kept his hands on the couch, kneading the material, wondering if he'd leave indents, a testimony to their act of love, of need.

Setting a faster pace, Daniel's voice, for the moment strong, drifted down to him. "Let go, Jack, it's just you and me here, there's no need to keep control..."

Feeling as if everything inside of him had been cut loose, Jack let go of it all, staring with wonder up at Daniel, who answered him with a smile, eyes almost shining with happiness. At the same time Jack let go of the couch, his hands fluttering up over Daniel's chest, finally allowed to touch, to caress, to tease the darkened nipples.

As if suspended in time, Jack let himself drown in what he saw mirrored in Daniel's eyes, the love, the devotion, the loyalty of a friend, of someone who was so much more. His hands slid up to cup Daniel's face, to draw him down for a sloppy kiss.

Daniel's breathing was labored as he drew back from their kiss, his spine straightening and his head lolling back, exposing the arch of his throat. Jack's hands slid lightly up over it, then down over the chest to finally come to a rest on Daniel's hips. The rhythm of Daniel's movement became forced, then erratic, as his control slowly unraveled.

They moved at the same time. Jack sat up, wrapping his arms around Daniel's torso. Daniel's own two arms felt like steel bands around Jack's shoulders and as his cock was trapped between their heaving bodies, his climax took them both by surprise, causing Daniel to tighten violently around Jack's cock. It proved too much for Jack's waning restraint and with a muffled cry against Daniel's shoulder, he followed his blue eyed wonder into blissful oblivion.

Returning to reality, Jack had no idea for how long they'd stayed like that. Arms around each other, ragged breathing slowly returning to normal, but his back was beginning to tell him it wasn't too happy about the cramped position. Jack didn't care, though. All was right with his world at the moment and for all he cared, it could go on forever like that, he wasn't complaining.

For a little time they could imagine that there were no Goa'uld, no aliens threatening their lives. No stupid rules that prevented Jack from telling everyone who'd care to listen that the one thing he needed, the one thing he craved as much as water and food, if not more, was right there in his arms. The one thing that kept him sane, not only by allowing him to hold on, but by holding him in return was right there with him, and he'd be damned if he'd ever let the man go...

The end of part 1 of 2


End file.
